La historia de los hermanos Uzumaki
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es desterrado de Konoha después de fracasar en su misión de recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha de las garras de Orochimaru, pero cuando todo parecía perdido alguien al que todos en la villa daban por muerto aparece para hacer que Naruto alcance su verdadero potencial.
1. Prologo

**Buenas gente, aquí traigo un nuevo fic de Naruto que ****llevaba algún tiempo rondando por mi mente y por fin me he decidido a escribirlo. Espero que os guste y los leo al final.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Demonio/invocacion hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocacion pensando-(**demonio**)_

Prologo

Naruto Uzumaki tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por las palabras que ese sujeto vendado y aparentemente tuerto llamado Danzo habia pronunciado. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que el día de hoy no salia nada bien? Primero la deserción de Sasuke Uchiha, aquel al que consideraba un hermano. Junto a Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba con Akamru y Neji fue a por el, para traerlo de vuelta a la villa he impedir que Orochimaru se hiciese con el sharingan y el cuerpo del Uchiha. Naruto los tuvo que ir dejando atrás para poder ir a por Sasuke y lo ultimo que había sabido de ellos es que todos estaban heridos, algunos como Neji que tenia un agujero en el hombro más heridos que otros como Shikamaru que solo tenia un dedo roto

Naruto vio como el pelinegro salia de esa extraña tinaja con una mirada psicópata en su rostro y cuando intento ir tras de el ese extraño sujeto que usaba sus huesos como armas lo detuvo, por suerte apareció Rock Lee y el pudo continuar su persecución. Naruto se acabó enfrentando en una pelea a muerte contra el pelinegro en un lugar llamado Valle del Fin, era una enorme planicie con una casada y las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju a los costados de esta y se decía que ahí fue donde esos dos grandes guerreros se enfrentaron por ultima vez.

Los dos ninjas pelearon usando todos sus recursos, Naruto uso el poder de Kyubi que extra mente se lo cedió sin problemas y Sasuke despertó el ultimo nivel del sharingan haciendo que un tercer tome apareciese en sus ojos rojos. El choque de los dos combatientes fue feroz y todo culminó cuando Naruto usando 3 colas de chakra de Kuybi impactó un rasengan contra el oscuro chidori de Sasuke que se encontraba usando el segundo nivel del sello maldito.

Al final el rubio venció, pero cuando iba a llevar a Sasuke de regreo a Konoha un grupo de shinobis de Oto junto a Kabuto se llavaron al Uchiha y Naruto no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo pues el estaba muy cansado por la batalla, lo ultimo que recordaba antes de perder la consciencia era a su sensei peliplata llegar al lugar junto a Pakkun.

-Se puede saber que estas diciendo Danzo.-Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tsunade golpeo la mesa y dirigió una mirada asesina al vendado hombre que simplemente se mantenía sereno es su lugar.

-Lo que has oído Tsunade, pido el destierro del gennin Naruto Uzumaki por no completar su misión de recuperación de Uchiha Sasuke y por haber usado el poder del zorro de nueve colas.-Dijo Danzo sonriendo por dentro, en cuanto el rubio saliese de la aldea mandaría a sus AMBU a por el y utilizara el poder del Kyubi para apoderarse de la aldea.

-A continuación procederemos a la votación,¿ cuantos de los aquí presentes rechazan el destierro de Naruto?-Preguntó Homura, escupiendo el nombre del rubio como si fuese un amargo caramelo en su boca. Las manos de los lideres de los clanes Yamanka, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuga y la misma Tsunade levantaron las manos junto a un hombre del bando civil que tenia el cabello marrón, era el padre de Tenten y por lo que le había contado su hija sobre el no parecía mal chico.

-Muy bien 7 votos en contra del destierro, ahora, ¿ cuantos votan a favor del destierro de Naruto?-Dijo otra vez Homura mientras ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Koharu. Las manos de Danzo, Homura, Koharu, 3 lideres de otros clanes de Konoha y los restantes 3 miembros del consejo civil levantaron sus manos, 9 votos en total.

-Muy bien entonces, a partir del día de hoy, Naruto Uzumaki es desterrado de la aldea de Konoha.-Dijo Koharu con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que los que habían votado a favor del destierro del rubio que ahora mismo no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Pues la habéis jodido en todo el sentido de la palabra, estúpidas momias seniles.-Dijo una divertida voz y los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como plataos al ver al joven que se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Era un joven de entre 18 y 22 años, tenia el pelo rojo como la sangre y de punta como Naruto, tambien tenia unos misteriosos ojos violetas. Vestía unos pantalones anchos de color azul oscuro junto a una camisa de manga larga de color negro y una chaqueta de color rojo encima de esta y en sus pies unas sandalias atadas a los tobillos con vendas. En su cintura, atada a un cinturón azul, se encontraba una katana, la empuñadura era de color negro con rombos rojos, con una cadena negra que colgaba desde la parte trasera del mango y la guardia tenia forma de aspas y la funda era completamente negra.

Todos en la sala miraban al joven delante de ellos sin poder articular palabra alguna, era casi como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. Por otro lado el pelirrojo casi parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír como loco por las caras de todo el mundo mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente, algo dentro de el le decía que este personaje le era familiar pero por alguna razón no lo podía recordar.

-Menma.-Dijo casi en un susurro Tsunade todavía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Es bueno volver a verte Tsunade _basaan y también a otros de los aquí presentes.-Dijo con una sonrisa el ahora conocido como Menma mientras muchos aun estaban conmocionados por su presencia.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí Menma, eres un ninja desterrado y no tienes permiso ni siquiera para poner un pie en esta aldea.-Dijo el vendado Danzo con enfado, sabia que la presencia del pelirrojo bien podría arruinar sus planes.

-En eso te equivocas Danzo Shimura.-Dijo Memna mientras entraba en la sala y caminaba hasta donde el rubio estaba y coloco su mano derecha en la cabellera rubia de Naruto.-Ustedes mismos sin saberlo me acabáis de dar el permiso para entrar en esta aldea por un plazo de 2 horas al desterrar a Naruto Uzumaki, mi hermano menor.-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante tal revelación, giro un poco su rostro para ver al pelirrojo que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y algo en la mente de Naruto hizo "CLICK". A su cabeza vino una imagen un tanto borrosa de un chico pelirrojo que lo miraba con cariño mientras le cantaba lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna.

-Se puede saber de que estas ablando Menma.-Ruguio Danzo que por primera vez en años estaba a punto de perder el control, su brillante planta se estaba arruinando por la sola aparición del pelirrojo que sonreía divertido delante de el.

-Es muy sencillo Danzo, cuando fui desterrado hace años Sarutobi_ojisan puso una clausula para emergencias en los documentos, en estos docuementos.-El pelirrojo saco de su chaqueta varios papales que tendió amablemente a Tsunade que los empezó a leer a toda prisa mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más según leía el documento en sus manos.

-En ellos se explica que si por alguna razón, ya fuese natural o provocada, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage muriese y mi hermano menor Naruto Uzumaki fuese a ser desterrado de la aldea o condenado a muerte sin una buena razón se me permitiría entrar en esta por un plazo de 2 horas para llevarlo conmigo, ya que actualmente yo tengo su custodia.-Dijo el pelirrojo sin abandonar la sonrisa y todo el mundo miro a Tsunade que enseño un documento firmado y sellado por Sarutobi y el mismísimo Damiyo del país de Hi no Kuni.

Danzo apretaba con fuerza su bastón para no estallar en ira y mandar a la mierda todos sus planes de futuro de los cuales muchos tendría que variar por culpa de su antiguo compañero que aun muerto fastidiaba sus planes. Tsunade, mientras tanto sentía varias cosas, felicidad por saber que el hijo mayor de su alumna seguía vivo, angustia por saber que no volvería a verle a el o a Naruto en mucho tiempo y orgullo por su maestro que aun en el otro mundo cuidaba de Naruto.

-Creo que se puede decir que Sarutobi_ojisan os la metió doblada jajajajaja, bueno si nos disculpáis mi hermano y yo tenemos cosas que preparar para nuestro viaje.-Dijo Menma mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y y ponía un brazo en el hombro de Naruto haciendo que empezara a caminar pero este se lo quito y le miro mientras sus manos temblaban

-¿Por que? ¿Por que si eres mi hermano no has estado aquí conmigo? ¿Sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar estando yo solo, LO SABES? CONTÉSTAME AHORA MISMO.-Grito Naruto mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Memna puso una cara trista y puso una rodilla en el suelo para mirar directamente a los ojos de Naruto

-Naruto, no puedo ni imaginarme por los cosas que habrás tenido que pasar por culpa de unos inveciles que no diferencian un kunai del pergamino que lo sella.-Dijo lo ultimo mientras miraba fijamente a los que habían votado a favor del destierro de Naruto liberando su instinto asesino y haciendo que incluso los lideres de clanes se sintieran en verdad incómodos.-Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, te prometo que te lo contare todo una vez salgamos de la aldea.-

Naruto miro a los violetas ojos de Menma antes de asentir he irse con el a su apartamento a recoger las pocas cosas que allí guardaba. Cuando los dos hermanos se fueron la sala quedó en en silencio y poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando, pero entre ellos Danzo avanzaba a gran velocidad a su guarida con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.-(No importa lo que pase, obtendré al Kyubi de una manera u otra.)-

Los dos hermanos llegaron al apartamento de Naruto y Menma en verdad sentía ganas de empezar a matar gente por el deplorable lugar donde habían hecho vivir a su hermano.-Etto nii_san.-Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Menma que le pregunto que le ocurría.-En mi mochila no cabe todo y aun que son pocas las cosas que tengo no quiero dejar nada.-

-Bueno si es por eso no te preocupes.-Menma sacó un par de rollos de una bolsa a su espalda y los tendió en el suelo.-Veras Naruto, en estos rollos hay sellos de almacenamiento, solo dame lo que quieras llevar contigo y lo guardaré en ellos.-Naruto asintió y empezó a darle cosas a Menma, un par de libros y rollos de técnicas ninjas regalados tanto por Iruka como por Kakashi, algo de esa horrible ropa de color naranja que hizo a Menma prometerse comprarle ropa decente, una par de fotografías en las que se le vía con los pocos amigos que tenia, junto a sus senseis o con los propietarios del Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto y Menma salieron del pequeño apartamento y el rubio le echo un ultimo vistazo antes de que una traicionera lagrima cayese por su mejilla y comenzara a andar junto a Menma. Cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta de la aldea los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes al ver a los que estaban allí para despedirse de el. Tsunade junto a Jiraya lo miraban con tristeza pero sabían que junto a Menma se volvería mucho más fuerte. También estaba Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee con un par de vendas, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi y Guy junto a los propietarios del Ichiraku ramen.

Todos se despidieron de el deseándole lo mejor para el futuro pero fue la pregunta de donde se encontraban Hinata y Sakura lo que hizo que un nudo apareciese en la garganta de todos. Hinata en cuanto se entero del destierro de Naruto se encerró en su cuarto y no había salido desde entonces y Sakura simplemente había desaparecido por completo.

Mientras todos hablaban Menma con aire serio encaro a Jiraya.-Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos ero_kyofu.-Dijo el pelirrojo irritando un poco a Jiraya, sin duda esos dos eran hermanos.

-Y tanto Menma, me alegro mucho de que estés sano y salvo, sin duda ni Minato ni Kushina me lo hubieran perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo.-Dijo el sannin de los sapos con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda kaa_san abría salido de su tumba solo para golpearte, pero no es esto de lo que quería hablar, quiero que me lo entregues, me aseguraré de hacer que Naruto cumpla con las esperanzas que tenían nuestros padres puestas en el cuando sellaron al Kyubi en el.-Dijo el peliblanco con aire serio y el peliblanco no pudo rechistar, esa mirada era la misma de su madre.

Jiraya y Memna se apartaron un poco del grupo que seguía con las despedidas. El sannin convoco un sapo del que saco un gran rollo que tendió a Menma y este guardo en uno de sus sellos de almacenaje. Las despedidas cesaron y los dos hermanos Uzumaki pusieron rumbo a un destino el cual era completamente desconocido para el rubio pero que aria que todo cambiase para el.

**Bien hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia que espero que os este gustando y si es así me dejéis un review para animarme a continuar. Sin más que decir me despido y los veré en el próximo cap, ja ne**


	2. Un pasado atormentado

**Buenos días, aquí esta un servidor trayendo el nuevo cap de este fic que para sorpresa y alegra mía ha tenido un buen éxito. En este cap se explicaran muchas cosas del pasado de Menma y como es que fue desterrado, espero que disfruten de este cap tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, ahora doy paso a los review y los leo al final.**

**Uzu No Itachi: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que esta historia haya despertado tu interés, no quiero parecer arrogante pero yo también creo que este fic esta mejor editado que los otros y eso es bueno por que significa que estoy mejorando como escritor.

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí el nuevo cap que espero que te guste.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que el nuevo cap te guste.

**el yo de tu mente:** Gracias por el review y me agrada que esta idea te guste, el país del remolino desgraciadamente no volverá ya que el destino de los hermanos Uzumaki es otro pero si habrá otros Uzumakis en esta historia.

**rolando0897: **Gracias por el review y aquí el nuevo cap que espero que te guste

**Cardex-san: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que la historia te guste y te parezca interesante, voy a variar bastante la historia original y meter algunos otros enemigos pero no creo que algo un cambio enorme.

**Akane Kinomoto: **Gracias por el review y procuraré mejorar con lo de la ortografía en los próximos cap.

**MarioNamikase: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad era algo inevitable ya que la idea de este fic me vino nada más terminar de leer el prologo de tu fic.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)_

Capitulo 1: Un pasado atormentado.

Jiraya y Memna se apartaron un poco del grupo que seguía con las despedidas. El sannin convoco un sapo del que saco un gran rollo que tendió a Menma y este guardo en uno de sus sellos de almacenaje. Las despedidas cesaron y los dos hermanos Uzumaki pusieron rumbo a un destino el cual era completamente desconocido para el rubio pero que aria que todo cambiase para el.

Naruto y Menma llevaban caminando en silencio durante un par de horas. Desde que salieron de la villa ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra ya que ninguno sabia como iniciar la conversación a pesar de que ambos deseaban hablar con el otro. El estomago de Naruto rugió con fuerza haciendo que Menma se riera un poco y Naruto se apenase.

-Bueno, por lo visto tu estomago es más elocuente que nosotros dos juntos, si mal no recuerdo por aquí cerca hay un riachuelo, ¿te apetece que vallamos allí a comer?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía y el ojiazul asintió.

Los dos Uzumakis después de un par de minutos llegaron a una agradable rivera, cerca de un pequeño rió donde Menma saco una tetera de uno de sus rollos, la lleno de agua y la puso a calentarse en una pequeña fogata.

-Dime Naruto, ¿que prefieres sabor a cerdo, miso o barbacoa?-Preguntó Menma con dos tazones de ramen en sus manos y un tercero en su boca mientras los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿A ti también te gusta el ramen?-Pregunto el rubio y el ojivioleta lo miro como si acabase de decir la cosa más rara del mundo, tan raro como decir que Orochimaru es solo un poco escalofriante, tan raro como decir que Tsunade tiene solo un poco de mala suerte en el juego o tan raro como decir que Jiraya solo es un poco pervertido.

-¿Y por que se supone que no debería de gustarme el ramen? Después de todo el el mejor alimento del mundo.-Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a Menma y puso sus manos en los hombros de este.

-Tu sin lugar a dudas eres mi hermano.-Dijo el rubio mientras casadas de lagrimas caían de sus ojos y el pelirrojo tenia una gota en la nuca pero sonreía por dentro

-(Esa es sin duda la actitud de kaa_san).-Pensó Menma con humor antes de romper la extraña escena y empezar a comer.

Los dos hermanos devoraron tazón tras tazón de ramen hasta que sus estómagos quedaron satisfechos. Entonces Menma se levantó, con cara seria mientras miraba a unos cuantos matorrales y su mano derecha se fue a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Oye nii_san, ¿me cuentas ya como fuiste desterrado de la aldea?-Pregunto el rubio que no se había percatado del rostro serio de su hermano.

-Lo siento Naruto pero tendrás que esperar un poco más, tenemos compañía. Salid si no queréis que valla yo a por vosotros.-Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a los arbustos de los que salieron 5 AMBUs pero estos eran diferentes a los que Naruto conocía, llevaban mascara lisas con el kanji "ne" en ellas.

-Uzumaki Menma, entréganos a tu hermano si no quieres salir herido.-Advirtió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo mientras Menma se interponía entre ellos y el rubio

-Nunca inveciles, antes deberéis pasar por encima de mi cadáver.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras los AMBU raíz adoptaban posiciones ofensivas.

-No nos dejas otra opción, tendremos que matarte para llevar al jinchuriki con Danzo_sama.-Dijo el líder mientras desenfundaba un tanto de su cintura he intentaba intimidar al pelirrojo que solo sonrió.

(Pongan "Bleach OST 3-Clavar La Espada" sin las comillas para la ambientación)

-No me hagáis reír, os recuerdo que soy uno de los grandes genios que ha dado la villa y desde que fui desterrado no he hecho más que mejorar mis habilidades.- Menma agarro con fuerza el mango de su espada mientras comenzaba a soltar grandes cantidades de instinto asesino.-Sore o subete katto (Cortalo todo)...Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas celestiales que cortan la luna).-

El suelo debajo de Menma se cuarteó cuando al desenvainar la espada de el salió una gran cantidad de energía oscura que rodeo al pelirrojo en un capullo echo de energía oscura que después de unos segundos corto lateralmente dejando ver al fin la hoja de su espada. La hoja era completamente negra y el filo brillaba a la luz del sol mientras emanaba una sensación de muerte que hacia que los AMBU raíz sintieran algo que hacia mucho no sentían, miedo. La cadena del mango había crecido enroscándose en su brazo derecho y lo más raro era que la vaina había desaparecido.

-IKIMASHOU (Allá voy).- Con este grito de batalla Menma se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra los AMBU que estaban impresionados por la velocidad del joven.

El pelirrojo dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del líder, con la mano que empuñaba su espada y este salio disparado con fuerza hacia atrás. Sus compañeros saliendo de la sorpresa inicial se lanzaron al ataque, uno intentó cortarlo verticalmente con un tanto, pero Menma interpuso a Zangetsu que al colisionar con el arma enemiga la corto como si fuese mantequilla y el AMBU tuvo que separarse para no perder la cabeza por la trayectoria que tenia la espada de oscura hoja

Otro desde una distancia segura otro lanzo varios shurikens antes de hacer sellos con las manos.-shuriken kage bushin no jutsu.-Los shuriken se multiplicaron hasta casi ser medio centenar pero Menma no mostró miedo alguno.

El pelirrojo levantó la espada al cielo mientras que el filo era cubierto por una energía oscura con tintes rojos.-Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo que rebana la luna).-Un corte oscuro en forma de cuarto creciente salio disparado de Zangetsu y mientras surcaba el aire impactó contra los shurikens, cortándolos con facilidad antes de llegar al AMBU que no pudo hacer nada y fue cortado por la mitad.

Naruto tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía pelear a su hermano, los movimientos del pelirrojo eran rápidos y precisos. En un movimiento de alta velocidad, el ojivioleta desapareció de la vista de todos solo para aparecer detrás de otro de los AMBU con la pierna flexionadas y Zagetsu cogida con las dos manos.

-Senmaioroshi (Corte de mil páginas).-Susurro Menma y al instante el AMBU a su espalda fue literalmente despedazado en cientos sino miles de trozos.

Menma giro rápidamente sobre sus talones solo para ver como un gran dragón de fuego era escupido por la boca de uno de los AMBU. El fuego lo envolvió por completo y pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Naruto junto a un gran dolor en su pecho, dolor que desapareció cuando en el lugar donde antes ocupaba su hermano ahora solo había un tronco chamuscado y el pelirrojo ahora estaba justo delante del tipo que le había lanzado el ataque con cara de pocos amigos y Zangetsu levantada sobre su cabeza.

-Odio que intenten cocinarme, Ryodan (Bisección).-La oscura hoja brillo antes de que Menma la dejase caer con una gran fuerza y partiese por la mitad al AMBU.

Los dos últimos AMBUs no podían creerse el nivel del pelirrojo y sabían que solo les quedaba una opción. Uno de ellos se lanzo contra Menma a la desesperada con dos kunais en su manos. El pelirrojo esquivó los intentos de cortar le el cuello sin problema alguno y sin piedad, cortó las manos del AMBU con dos corte rápidos y después con una rápida estocada atravesó con Zangetsu el cráneo del sujeto.

Menma tuvo un mal presentimiento y giro su rostro justo a tiempo para ver como el tipo que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón intentaba agarrar a Naruto que estaba completamente distraído mirándole

-NO LO PERMITIRÉ, HADO 90, KUROHITSUGI (Ataúd Negro).-Una pequeña esfera de energía morada se formo en la mano izquierda de Menma antes de ser lanzada contra el desprevenido AMBU que fue envuelto en una especie de cubo donde se le oyó gritar y después de unos segundos, cuando el cubo se deshizo, este cayó muerto al suelo con varios cortes al rededor de todo su cuerpo.

Menma suspiro antes de que la cadena de su brazo se soltase para enroscarse en la hoja de la espada y se transformase en la vaina, todo mientras Naruto no salia de su asombro.

-¿Estas bien Naruto, no te ha pasado nada verdad?-Preguntó el ojivioleta con preocupación, el rubio al oír su voz por fin reaccionó.

-¿Que clase de espada es esa nii-san? Y ¿que demonios es esa técnica que has usado? Y los más importante, ¿podre tener yo una espada así y usar técnicas como esa?-Pregunto el rubio con los ojos brillando con estrellitas y haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, primero antes de contestarte ayúdame a juntar los cuerpos de estos cabrones, no podemos dejar un rastro como este para que nos estén jodiendo todos los días.-Naruto asintió y empezó a ayudar a Menma a juntar los cuerpos o mejor dicho los trozos de los AMBU pues solo uno estaba entero.

Mientras recogía los cuerpos se tuvo que tragar las ganas de vomitar en más de una ocasión, Kakashi ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones que en algún momento tendría que matar, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver trozos de carne y órganos por todos lados. Una vez juntaron todos los cuerpos el ojivioleta hizo varios sellos de mano antes de que su pecho se hinchase y soltase un "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego) y incinerase todos los cuerpos.

Naruto y Menma después de eso recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon del lugar pues el olor a carne quemada no era agradable para ninguno de los dos. Después de una hora caminando llegaron a un pequeño puesto de dango donde pidieron algo de comer y se sentaron a hablar en la pequeña terraza.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos tranquilos, que no nos van a molestar y que podemos hablar con tranquilidad,¿que te parece si empiezo hablándote de lo fácil, la técnica que usé antes y mi espada?-Preguntó el pelirrojo y Naruto asintió, le daba igual por donde empezara ya que sabia que Menma se lo contaría todo.

-Vale para empezar Naruto necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, ¿de que se compone el chakra?-Pregunto Menma y el rubio palideció, nunca se le habían dado bien las clases teóricas pero haciendo un esfuerzo logró acordase de una explicación de Kakashi.

-Se compone de energía espiritual y energía física, la energía espiritual se crea con la meditación y el estudio mientras que la energía física se forma gracias al entrenamiento muscular.-Dijo con algo de duda el rubio y haciendo que una de las cejas de Menma se elevara pero prefirió continuar.

-Premio, recuerda me que te compre uno. Bien la técnica que he usado antes es una técnica basada únicamente en energía espiritual llamada Riatsu. Para nosotros los ninjas, que nos hemos acostumbrado a mezclar energía física con energía espiritual desde pequeños se nos hace muy difícil usar solo el Riatsu, difícil pero no imposible entendido.-Dijo el pelirrojo comprobando que Naruto prestase atención y este asintió pues no se perdía una sola de las palabras que salían por la boca de Menma.

-Bien, estas técnicas tienen por nombre Kido (Vía del Demonio), también llamado Artes Demoníacas. Estas técnicas eran usadas por el antiguo orden de los samurais, para poder medirse contra los ninjas, por desgracia este orden se disolvió durante la primera gran guerra ninja y son muy pocos lo que hoy en día son capaces de usarlas. Yo las aprendí de uno de los últimos descendientes de los antiguos samurais llamado Yamamoto Genryuusai, varios años después de mi destierro. El me enseñó muchas cosas y en verdad estaré agradecido con el hasta el día de mi muerte.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada triste y Naruto pensó que lo más probable era que ese hombre hubiese muerto por lo que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y seguir atento a la explicación de su hermano.

-Las técnicas Kido se pueden aprender cuando uno tiene un gran dominio de su energía espiritual y tienen efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros muchos. Los Kido que se usan como escudos, barreras o ataduras son llamados Bakudo (Vía de atadura). Los que son para el combate Hadō (Vía de destrucción) y entre ellos los números por encima del 90 son muy difíciles de dominar y por eso yo soy tan genial que los se hacer todos.-Dijo el ojivioleta hinchando su pecho con orgullo mientras el ojiazul se reía un poco por ello.

-Luego están los Kaido (Vuelta atrás), estos no tienen nombres ni están numerados y se usan para sanar, estos se diferencian del ninjutsu medico por dos cosas, la primera el color que se ve al sanar, mientras el ninjutsu medico se ve como energía verde el Kaido se ve como una energía blanquecina, y la segunda es que estos sanan no solo heridas sino también enfermedades o envenenamientos sin necesidad de un medicamentos como apoyo o teniendo que saber cosas del veneno que ha sido inyectado, ¿muy útil no crees?-Preguntó el pelirrojo y Naruto sintió varias veces, sobretodo al recordar un par de vagas explicaciones de Tsunade sobre el ninjutsu medico que comparado con el Kaido parecía una porquería.

-Bien, el ultimo grupo de Kidos, estos no reciben una numeración al igual que los Kaido pero a diferencias de ellos estos si tienen nombres. Estos Kido abarcan una gran cantidad de utilidades, desde dormir a alguien, paralizarlo o algunos ataques y barreras muy poderosas. Cuando empieces a aprender los Kido deberas aprender de memoria unas palabras que deberes recitar a la perfección para que funcionen, pero no te preocupes con la practica y el entrenamiento que vas a recibir de mi parte, en poco tiempo no tendrás que tener de que recitar esas palabras por lo que podrás atacar mucho más rápido. Que, ¿geniales verdad?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que se extendió al rubio.

-Esas técnicas son geniales nii_san, ya me muero de ganas de poder hacerlas.-Dijo el ojiazul con los ojos brillando con estrellitas y haciendo reír a Menma.

-Bueno, bueno menos prisas, primero tendrás que dominar al control del Riatsu y eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana. Bueno pasamos al siguiente tema, mi espada.-Menma sacó la espada de su cinturón y la puso sobre sus pierna.-Esta espada se llama Zampakuto (Espada Cortadora de Almas) y aun que no lo parezca, mi espada en un principio era una espada normal y corriente.-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante esta revelación, sobretodo cuando las imágenes de aquel ataque lanzado desde la espada llegaron de nuevo a su cabeza.

-Las Zampakuto al igual que los Kido eran usados por los miembros del antiguo orden de los samurais. Cuando tienes un gran dominio de tu energía espiritual puedes mandarlo poco a poco a un arma que con el tiempo sufre una reacción llamada "resonancia del alma". Cuando esto ocurre significa que tu espada y tu alma sois como uno solo y la espada adquiere habilidades acordes con tu alma. ¿Lo entiende todo o quieres que vuelva a empezar?-Preguntó Menma al ver a Naruto con una cara de que se le dificultaba entender lo que decía.

-Haber en resumen, si domino la energía espiritual y tengo un arma durante bastante tiempo esta me permitirá hacer técnicas tan geniales como la que has usado tu antes, ¿no?-Menma movió un poco la cabeza ante la respuesta del rubio.

-Más o menos si pero es más complicado. Para empezar no solo tienes que tener un arma a la que mandar energía espiritual, tienes que aprender a usarla, por eso yo te voy a enseñar el estilo de esgrima que usaban los antiguos samurais llamado Zanjutsu (Arte de la espada) y créeme cuando te digo que vas a sudar cuando llegue el momento.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriese toda la espalda de Naruto.

-Luego, ninguna Zampakuto tiene las mismas habilidades que otra, pues no hay dos almas iguales. Y lo ultimo que te tengo que decir respecto a este tema es esto, Naruto el arte de la espada no debes tomártelo en broma o acabaras muerto u en el mejor de los casos con un extremidad menos.-Naruto tragó saliva ante esta declaración, sobretodo al ver el rostro de su hermano completamente serio antes de suspirar.

-Ahora vallamos al tema principal, ¿por donde debería de empezar?-Se pregunto a si mismo el ojivioleta poniendo un mano en la barbilla, intentando pensar en la mejor forma de explicarse.-Bueno creo que empezare por contarte quienes eran nuestros padres.-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos mientras veía como Menma saca un rollo de su bolsa ninja y en una bola de humo hacia aparecer una fotografía enmarcada, por fin podría saber quienes eran sus padres y que había pasado con ellos.

-Escucha Naruto, lo que te voy a contar es un secreto que muy pocos en la aldea conocen, se suponía que Jiraya debía revelarte lo cuando cumplieras los 18o te convirtieras en jonin, pero las cosas han cambiado a sí que te lo contare ahora.-Menma tendió la foto a Naruto que la cogió con las manos temblorosas.

Naruto al ver la fotografía vio a 3 personas en ella, en la primera que se fijó fue en un chico de unos 7 años, pelirrojo, que hacia el símbolo de la victoria con la mano derecha y en su cabeza había un protector de Konoha, lo identificó rápidamente como su hermano. Detrás del pelirrojo un hombre joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules sonreía mientras abrazaba por la espalda a una bella mujer de cabello largo rojo y ojos color violeta. Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron cuando lagrimas empezaron a brotar de ellos y Menma lo observaba llorar abrazando la foto antes de suspira y continuar hablando.

-La mujer pelirroja, como habrás podido adivinar, es nuestra madre. Ella era una refugiada de la antigua Uzushiogakure (villa de los remolinos), su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki y fue la anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi.-Dijo el pelirrojo y las palabras no eran capaces de salir de la boca del ojiazul que seguía derramando lagrimas.-El hombre rubio es Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage y nuestro padre.-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante esta revelación y giro lentamente su rostro hacia su hermano sin dejar de llorar.

-¿P-por que? ¿Por que-e si el era mi-i padre tuvo que sellar al Kyubi en mi, acaso no-o me querían?-Pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa y sin detener el llanto, el ojivioleta hizo algo que no hacia desde hacia muchos años. Rodeo con su brazos a Naruto y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No se te ocurra pensar eso, ellos te querían muchísimo, pero algo pasó durante el parto y el Kyubi salió de kaa_san y ataco la villa.-Dijo Menma mientras le secaba la lagrimas al rubio con la manga de su camisa antes de apretar con tanta fuerza sus puños que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.-Yo no puede hacer nada aquella noche, joder me acababa de graduar en la academia como uno de los genios junto a mis mejores amigos Izumi Uchiha, la hermana de Sasuke, y Shisui Uchiha, no creo que los conozcas.-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes al oír el nombre de la persona por la que su ex-compañero había dejado la villa para unirse al perverso ex-sannin de las serpientes.

-S-si conozco a Izumi, me la encontré hace tiempo cuando fui con ero_sennin a buscar a Tsunade_baasan, estaba con raro tipo de piel azul y decía que me llevarían con ellos para extraerme a Kyubi.-Menma se sorprendió por esta revelación y volvio a apretar aun más fuerte su puños, un poco de sangre salieron de ellos por la fuerza que aplicaba.

-Ya veo, eso no lo sabia.*Suspiro*. Continuando con la historia, cuando nuestros padre me dijeron que iba a tener un hermano menor no pude estar más feliz sabiendo que ahora seria el mayor y que tendría a alguien a quien cuidar.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancólica y mirando al vació, antes de poner una cara seria otra vez y continuar hablando.

-El día de tu nacimiento kaa_san me había dejado en el barrio Uchiha junto a Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke y Izumi que era amiga suya y que había dado a luz a Sasuke hacia poco. La noche fue tranquila, una cena agradable y un poco de charla, pero yo tenia un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que esa noche algo malo pasaría, puto sexto sentido mio ¿por que coño tuve que tener razón?-Menma golpeo el banco donde se encontraban y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando de pronto el Kyubi apareció en la aldea, destruyendo todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Yo al ser solo un genin fui evacuado a los refugios junto a los civiles, ancianos y algunas mujeres, pero conseguí escaparme gracias a Izumi y a Shisui justo cuando oto_san apareció sobre Gamabunta y usó su Hirashin (Jutsu del dios trueno volador) llevándose con el al Kyubi, pero yo pude ver que apareció en un bosque lejos de la villa. Corrí, corrí y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron pero cuando llegué allí...no fueron capaces de sostenerme y caí de rodillas.-Más lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos del pelirrojo mientras Naruto lo mira casi sin pestañear.

-Cuando llegue al claro donde se encontraban vi como una garra atravesaba a oto_san y a kaa_san que estaban delante tuya para impedir que Kyubi te dañase. Cuando me recupere un poco empecé a gritar y a llorar mientras intentaba ir con ellos pero Sarutobi_ojisan me detuvo. Vi con mis propios ojos como oto_san sellaba al Kyubi en ti y como después ellos cayeron al suelo, fue cuando Sarutobi_ojisan me dejó acercarme. Yo no era capaz de decir nada mientras los veía muriendo delante mía, ellos me sonrieron y me dijeron que pasara lo que pasara cuidara de ti, que yo era el mayor y esa era mi responsabilidad, cuando por fin conseguí hablar les jure que ye protegería ,después cerraron los ojos para siempre.-El pelirrojo se secó las lagrimas e intentó mantener la compostura para continuar con la historia.

-Los siguientes 3 años me encargue de cuidarte con ayuda de Jiraya, Kakashi y Sarutobi_ojisan, ellos no querían que yo echara a perder mi carrera ninja solo por no querer separarme de ti así que mientras yo estaba en misiones o entrenando ellos se encargaban de cuidarte. A los 9 años casi 10 me hice Chunnin junto a Izumi y Shisui, y fue ahí cuando las cosas se volvieron a empezar a torcer.-Los puños del pelirrojo volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza.

-En una misión que había sido mal clasificada fuimos emboscados por varios ninjas de Iwa, nos defendimos como pudimos, pero eran demasiados y...y...y Shisui dio su vida para salvarnos.-Las lagrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos de Menma mientras Nauto no podía articular palabra ante las cosas que se le estaban revelando.

-Izumi y yo intentamos hacer todo lo posible para que sobreviviera pero fue imposible. Shisui murió en mis brazos pero antes de morir me dio su ojo izquierdo con la promesa de que lo utilizara para protegerte a ti y a la villa. Izumi que había estudiado sobre el ninjutsu medico y gracias a los avances que había habido en ese campo me implanto el ojo, pero yo a diferencia de Kakashi lo puedo activar cuando quiera.-Menma pasó su mano derecha sobre el mencionado ojo, este cambio a un sharingan con 3 tomes antes de volver a su color violeta normal.

-Cuando entregamos su cuerpo no tuvo siquiera funeral, los AMBU se encargaron de destruir completamente su cuerpo para que nadie se hiciera con los secretos del clan Uchiha, eso fue la mierda que nos contaron pero yo estoy seguro que Danzo tuvo algo que ver con ello, por que sino al día siguiente pediría mi destierro y el de Izumi alegando un montón de gilipolleces de que yo había matado a Shisui para obtener su sharingan con ayuda de Izumi. Hacia poco el sharingan de Shisui había evolucionado hasta su siguiente nivel llamado Mangekyo Sharingan y como Izumi y yo habíamos empezado a salir como pareja creyeron que era mi compinche, cabrones.-Menma volvió a golpear el banco, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que Naruto pegase un bote en su sitio.

-En un principio íbamos a ser desterrados los dos pero yo asumí toda la culpa para que ella no tuviese que abandonar a su familia, por supuesto yo no quería separarme de ti pero no me quedaba otra opción. Sarutobi_ojisan y Jiraya lo intentaron todo para impedir mi destierro pero fue imposible, afortunadamente Sarutobi_ojisan logró colar la clausula de la que hable sin que nadie se diese cuanta. Ellos me prometieron que cuidarían de ti y al día siguiente me tuve que marchar de la aldea dejándote en un orfanato.-Menma suspiro mientras aflojaba sus puños que lentamente recuperaban su tonalidad normal.

-Cuando salí de la aldea estaba completamente perdido, no sabia que hacer o a donde dirigirme, sin poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a nuestros padres me cuestionaba incluso el significado de mi existencia. Entonces recordé las historia que kaa_san me contaba sobre Uzu y decidí dirigirme allí pensando que tal vez regresando a las raíces de nuestra familia encontraría alguna respuesta de a donde dirigirme o que hacer. Cuando llegue lo único que quedaba eran ruinas de lo que en el pasado había sido una hermosa ciudad, busque sin parar entre las ruinas de la ciudad durante semanas y no pude encontrar casi nada a excepción de varios pergaminos sobre sellado, algunas técnicas de elemento Suiton (elemento agua) y una habilidad que algunos Uzumaki podemos despertar llamada Haki (Ambición). Permanecí durante semanas en las ruinas de la cuidad sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin encontré la respuesta al ver la foto que ahora mismo tienes en tus manos.-El ojivioleta señalo la mencionada fotografía haciendo que Naruto la volviese a mirar.

-No podía simplemente quedarme quieto y no hacer nada, decidí que tenia que hacer algo y así fue como empecé a viajar por todo el mundo entrenando y aprendiendo todo lo que podía. Sabia que algún momento nos volveríamos a encontrar y cuando ese momento llegase te contaría todo lo que te he contado, los viajes que he hecho y la gente maravillosa que he conocido. Ahora que estamos juntos, hermano ten por seguro no voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, voy a cuidar de ti como les prometí a oto_san y a kaa_san y voy a hacer de ti el mejor ninja que las naciones elementales hayan visto para que eso inveciles que han osado meterse con el clan Uzumaki se arrodillen ante nosotros pidiendo clemencia.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa que se extendió a Narutro y le dio nuevos ánimos para continuar. El rubio se levanto de golpe de su sitio con una mirada llena de entusiasmo y determinación en su rostro.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos nii_san, cual sera nuestra primera parada?-Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo también se levanto con una sonrisa aun más grande en su rostro.

-Nuestro primer destino es Suna, pero primero pasaremos por una ciudad con una termas geniales que hace tiempo que no tomo un baño caliente.-Dijo el ojivioleta pero en la cara de Naruto se reflejo un poco de incertidumbre.

-Nii_san, yo tengo amigos en Suna y no me gustaría meterlos en problemas por ir allí.-Menma lo miro sin abandonar su sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo antes de comenzar a andar.

-No te preocupes hermanito, por que pasemos allí un par de días no pasará nada malo, solo quiero ir para poder comprar te algo de ropa que no te haga parecer un payaso y una espada en una forja que tiene un viejo amigo mio.-Dijo el ojivioleta mientras el rubio empezaba a caminar a su lado con una nueve de tormenta sobre su cabeza por el comentario sobre su atuendo, el no vestía así por que le gustase sino por que era lo único que conseguía que le vendiesen. Pero eso ahora no le importaba ya que sabia que al al lado de su hermano viviría y aprendería cosas increíbles que aria a los habitantes de Konoha se arrepentirse por haberlos desterrados.

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho con tanta historia y poca acción pero quiero ir quitándome cosas que explicar lo más pronto posible. Espero que si les ha gustado el cap me dejen un review que siempre son bien venidos y a mi me alegran el día, sobretodo cuando dicen cosas buenas. Nos vemos en el próximo, ja ne**

******************PD: Es una tontería pero quería informaros de que para Febrero cambiaré el nombre de mi nick.**


	3. Reuniones, una nueva alida

**Hola, hola, hola, aqui un servidor con un nuevo cap de este fic que sinceramente cada vez me gusta más escribir. Espero que disfrutéis de este cap tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, no los molestare más y daré paso a los reviews y a las renuncias de derecho, los leo al final.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que disfrutes de este.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, lo de Kyubi en este cap sabrás que pasa, lo del KI lo lamento pero no se podrá ya que si también les doy KI estarían muy poderosos y los combates serian aburridos, respecto al rinnegan y los 5 elementos en este cap se mencionara algo, y por supuesto mi historia como las demás sera NarutoXHarem y varias de las chicas que has mencionado estarán en el harem.

******Cardex-san: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, tus alagos me emocionan y me alegra que te haya gustado como he creado el pasado de Menma.******  
**

**************MarioNamikase: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, puedo asegurarte que el futuro del fic sera interesante y aquí el nuevo cap que espero que disfrutes.

******************************Shinigamisama: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, me alegra que te haya gustado como he creado el pasado de Menma y aquí el nuevo cap que espero que disfrutes.

**Akane Kinomoto:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la historia, procuraré mejorar con mi ortografía y narración.

**Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y te aseguro que el futuro de este fic sera interesante.

**darkblade:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y para que no desesperes más aquí esta el nuevo cap.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)_

Capitulo 2: Reuniones, una nueva aliada.

-No te preocupes hermanito, por que pasemos allí un par de días no pasará nada malo, solo quiero ir para poder comprarte algo de ropa que no te haga parecer un payaso y una espada en una forja que tiene un viejo amigo mio.-Dijo el ojivioleta mientras el rubio empezaba a caminar a su lado con una nueve de tormenta sobre su cabeza por el comentario sobre su atuendo, el no vestía así por que le gustase sino por que era lo único que conseguía que le vendiesen. Pero eso ahora no le importaba ya que sabia que al lado de su hermano viviría y aprendería cosas increíbles que aria a los habitantes de Konoha se arrepentirse por haberlos desterrados.

**Time skip/2 días después.**

Los hermanos Uzumaki actualmente se encontraban en una pequeña pero ajetreada ciudad, cerca de las fronteras de los países del fuego y del viento. Durante los dos días que estuvieron viajando Menma aprovechó los momentos de descanso para iniciar el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Lo primero que notó el pelirrojo es que Naruto tenia un pésimo control del chakra, pero era normal. El rubio al igual que el era un Uzumaki de sangre pura y por lo tanto poseía grandes cantidades de chakra y si a eso le añadimos que era el contenedor del más grande de todos lo bijus se comprendía su mal control del chakra, pero no era algo que no se pudiese solucionar. El pelirrojo empezó a enseñarle a Naruto los ejercicios más avanzados de control de chakra con los que el rubio avanzaba de forma lenta pero constante.

Otra cosa que el ojivioleta notó era que el estilo de taijutsu de Naruto era todo un caos. El ojiazul se movía improvisando sobre la marcha, creando así un estilo caótico e imprevisible pero que dejaba muchas oberturas. Menma al ver esto decidió enseñarle el antiguo arte marcial que usaban en Uzu llamado Rokushiki (Seis Estilos).

El Rokushiki es un estilo especial sobrehumano de artes marciales. Esta compuesto por 6 técnicas y una secreta a la que solo se puede acceder una vez hayas dominados las otras a la perfección, las técnicas son:

1 Estilo- Kami-e (Hoja de papel), hace que el cuerpo del usuario se afloje con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque, y esquivarlos moviéndose suave y rápidamente como una hoja de papel.

2 Estilo- Geppo (Paso lunar), permite al usuarios saltar en el propio aire, lo que le permite permanecer flotando en el aire durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual. Los usuarios pueden utilizar esta técnica para recorrer grandes distancias sin tener que tocar el suelo, o lanzarse para hacer ataques rápidos y aéreos.

3 Estilo- Rankyaku (Pierna tormenta), es una técnica de proyectil de gran alcance, en el que el usuario empieza a dar patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar objetos y dañar en gran medida un cuerpo humano.

4 Estilo- Shigan (Dedo pistola), es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que el usuario presiona su dedo en un objetivo determinado a una velocidad muy alta, dejando una herida similar a una herida de bala, haciendo que no le sea necesario equipar armas.

5 Estilo- Soru (Afeitar), permite al usuario moverse a velocidades extremadamente altas con el fin de evitar los ataques, así como para atacar a mayor velocidad y con mayor poder. Esta técnica es similar al kawarimi con la diferencia de que no hace falta sustituirse con un objeto.

6 Estilo- Tekkai (Hombre de Hierro), endurece los músculos del usuario al nivel del hierro, con el fin de anular el daño recibido de los ataques pero mientras se esta usando no se puede atacar.

Estilo secreto- Rokuogan (Seis Pistolas del rey), es el ataque secreto y último del estilo Rokushiki. El usuario junta sus puños justo delante del objetivo y lanza una onda de choque devastadora causando lesiones internas masivas.

Menma también quería empezar cuanto antes a enseñarle a usar el Reiatsu, fuuinjutsu, saber cuales eran su afinidades, empezar a enseñarle los conceptos del Zanjutsu y saber si Naruto también era un usuario de Haki, pero tendría que ir paso por paso ya que si empezaba a abrumar al rubio con entrenamientos y con conocimientos de todo tipo al mismo tiempo no le haría ningún bien.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió gratamente al saber que el ojiazul ya dominaba el Rasengan y que era capaz de utilizar el Kage bushin ya que esta técnica ayudaría a acelerar los entrenamientos gracias a la propiedad de acumular experiencia.

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba disfrutando de las tibias aguas de la fuente termal del hostal donde se habían alojado.-Aaahh, sin duda estas termas son geniales.-Dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba.

La puerta de los baños se abrió, mostrando a Menma con solo una toalla atada a la cintura. El ojivioleta tenia un torso bien trabajado con alguna cicatriz aquí y allá y un tatuaje con dos espadas rojas cruzadas en su hombro derecho. Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse como se las habría hecho, sobretodo la que más destacaba que era una cicatriz desde la clavícula izquierda hasta la cadera derecha en la que se podían ver las marcas de sutura.

-Aaaah, joder que bien está el agua, debería de venir más a menudo.-Dijo el ojivioleta mientras se metía en el agua caliente y dándose cuanta de la mirada fija de su hermano menor.-¿Que tanto me miras?-

-¿Como te hiciste esa herida nii_san?- Preguntó el rubio señalando la gran cicatriz mientras Menma suspiraba.

-Me la hice cuando aun estaba entrenando Zanjutsu junto a Yamanoto_sensei.-Respondió el pelirrojo mientras pasaba una mano por la cicatriz.-Un día no me tome enserio el entrenamiento y por un descuido tonto casi acabo desangrado. Es por eso Naruto que te dije que el camino de la espada debes tomártelo siempre enserio o puedes acabar mal, yo soy un buen ejemplo de ello.-Naruto tragó saliva ante esta declaración y se prometía tomarse enserio los entrenamientos con espada, no quería acabar con un brazo o pierna menos.

-Ahora soy yo el que tiene una pregunta para ti hermanito.-Dijo Menma con seriedad llamando la atención del rubio.-¿Que piensas hacer...con Sasuke Uchiha?-

La sola mención del pelinegro hizo que la cara de Naruto mostrara gran tristeza. Había procurado pensar en ello lo menos posible en los últimos días para poder concentrarse en los entrenamientos pero por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía alejar ese pensamiento.

-Sinceramente, aun no estoy seguro. Todavía quiero ayudarlo, impedir que esa serpiente pedofila se haga con su cuerpo y evitar que sea consumido por la venganza hacia su hermana...pero, todavía recuerdo aquella sensación cuando me miró con aquellos ojos fríos y malévolos, la sensación de cuando atravesó mi pecho con el chidori.-La mano derecha del ojiazul fue al mencionado lugar antes de que una traicionera lagrima cayese por su mejilla.

-Pero creo que si el llegara a ser un peligro para los inocentes, para la gente que me importa, mis amigos, creo que tendré que pararle los pies, aun que para eso tenga que...matarlo.-Los ojos de Naruto mostraban gran determinación en sus palabras a la vez que una gran tristeza, Menma solo suspiró.

-Bueno eso ahora da igual, pero debes de saber una cosa. Pase lo que pasa y decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.-Dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa llamando la atención del rubio.-No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente ahora que por fin he logrado reunirme contigo hermanito, me tendrás que aguantar por el resto de tu vida, o de la mía, la que acabe antes.-

Naruto sonrió un poco, antes de empezar a reír junto a su hermano. Sin duda esto era tener una familia, alguien en que pudiese confiar plenamente y con quien pudiese reír por cualquier tontería.

**Time Skip/Varias horas más tarde/Afueras de la ciudad.**

-Vamos Naruto, yo se que puedes aguantar más.-Dijo el pelirrojo con un poco burla mientras estaba sentado en una roca de un pequeño prado leyendo cierto libro de pastas naranjas mientras Naruto se dedicaba al entrenamiento puesto por el.

Hoy habían decidido dejar a parte el entrenamiento de control de chakra para centrarse en mejorar la condición física del rubio el cual ahora mismo estaba haciendo flexiones con dos pesas de 20 Kg en total después de haber estado corriendo con estas por más de 3 horas.

-Cuantas...más...me...faltan.-Dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que tenia que poner en el ejercicio.

-Solo 20 más, vamos, vamos, 480...481...482.-Contaba el pelirrojo sin despegar su mirada del libro y soltando alguna que otra risa pervertida mientras el rubio tenia algo bien claro

-(Con razón el cejacas es tan fuerte).-Pensó con resignación el rubio antes de llegar a las 500 flexiones y caer al suelo muerto de cansancio.

-Muy bien hermanito me parece que por hoy ya no hace falta que entrenes más, volvamos al hostal.-Dijo el ojivioleta antes de echarse a Naruto a la espalda y empezar a caminar en dirección del hostal donde se hospedaban.

-Nii_san, me has decepcionado.-Dijo el ojiazul a la espalda de Menma llamando su atención.-Tu también lees esos pésimos libros que escribe ero_senin y que Kakashi_sensie siempre lee.-

Este comentario hizo que Menma empezara a carcajearse hasta el punto en que Naruto casi se cae de su espalda.-Bueno tu que vas a saber, estos libros son para adultos y no para enanos como tu, joder si solo tienes 12 años, ¿te han dado ya la "charla"?-

-¿La que?-Menma se palmeo la cara ante esta repuesta.

-Joder pero que enseñan hoy en día en la academia, a mi me la dieron antes de graduarme, bueno ni caso, escucharme bien hermanito por que solo lo repetiré una vez.-Y así empezó uno de los momentos más traumatizantes para Naruto quien por estar tan cansado no podía hacer nada para taparse los oídos y así impedir escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre la relaciones sexuales entre un hombre y una mujer de una forma muuuuy descriptiva.

Después de un rato los dos Uzumaki llegaron al acogedor hostal donde se hospedaban. Menma pidió que empezaran a prepararles la cena antes de irse al cuarto que compartía junto al rubio quien ahora mismo estaba con la cara muy roja al imaginarse haciendo lo que le había contado el ojivioleta con algunas de sus ex-compañeras y conocidas de Konoha.

Tras un pequeño tiempo de espera las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para mostrar a un par de mujeres un tanto rechonchas que traían consigo la abundante cena que el pelirrojo había pedido.

-Wooow nii_san, ¿en serio puedes pagar todo esto?-Preguntó Naruto con un poco de saliva cayendo de sus labios, asombrado por toda la comida que había, carnes, pescados, verduras, pastas, cangrejos, había un poco de todo.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora enano, disfruta de la comida y piensa menos en el dinero que haces que recuerde a alguien a quien no quiero recordar ahora.-Dijo Menma mientras se servia un poco de sake y dejaba con la duda a Naruto, su estomago rugió y sus dudas se fueron al carajo antes de empezar a devorarlo todo con un hambre feroz.

Los dos Uzumakis comieron hasta llenar sus estómagos y las camareras se preguntaban donde era que metían tanta comida.-Bueeeno, yo salgo un rato Naruto tengo que comprar unas cosas para...-La frase de Menma se quedo incompleta cuando vio a Naruto roncando en el suelo, sin duda el entrenamiento de hoy lo había dejado muy cansado por lo que antes de salir el pelirrojo lo metió en un futon para que no se resfriara.

Una vez fuera de la habitación el rostro del pelirrojo se puso completamente serio y salió de la posada a paso lento. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al mismo lugar donde habían estado esa tarde pero antes de llegar a la salida de la ciudad compró algo de onigiri en una pequeña tienda de comida para llevar.

El pelirrojo llegó al campo donde había estado con Naruto durante la tarde y se sentó en la misma roca que había ocupado esa tarde y sacó un onigiri de una pequeña cesta.-Los onigiris siguen siendo tu comida favorita, ¿verdad?-

La voz de Menma resonó en el lugar y una figura enfundada en una túnica negra de nubes rojas apareció de entre los arboles. A pesar de la túnica que portaba podía distinguirse una figura femenina de buen cuerpo. Tenia un bello cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y un par de cabellos enmarcaban su rostro, unas curiosas marcas entre los bellos ojos color onix, una piel pálida pero saludable y en su frente un protector rasgado de la villa oculta de la hoja.

-Si, sigue siendo mi comida favorita, Menma_kun.-Dijo la figura mientras avanzaba a paso lento y se sentaba en la misma roca que el pelirrojo pero un poco separado de el.-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-

El ojivioleta suspiro antes de tenderle un onigiri a la morena que lo aceptó gustosa.-Más de 2 años Izumi_chan, por cierto, oí que te infiltraste en la villa después de el intento de invasión por parte de Orochimaru, bonita forma de decirle a Danzo " He, mírame vieja momia, sigo viva, como te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano, te mato".-

La morena tuvo que contener una risita por el comentario del pelirrojo.-Si, bueno, me he enterado de que por fin te has podido reunir con tu hermano, felicidades.-Dijo Izumi antes de comer un onigiri y el ojivioleta suspiraba.

-A si es, pero supongo que también sabrás todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿no?-La Uchiha no pudo evitar poner un mirada triste por las palabras de su ex-compañero de equipo.

-Si, lamento mucho que mi tonto hermano menor le haya causado tantos problemas a Naruto, ni en mis peores pesadillas podía llegar a imaginar que traicionaría a la villa para unirse a Orochimaru solo por venganza.-La voz de la morena era solo un hilo apunto de romperse.

-Tal vez si le hubieses contado el por que hiciste lo que hiciste nada de esto habría ocurrido.-Dijo Menma en un pequeño tono de reproche antes de suspirar.-Bueno de todas formas, ¿tienes alguna información nueva acerca de los Akatsuki?-

-Se ha decidido aplazar 4 años la búsqueda de los bijus, según he podido averiguar es por el destierro de Naruto y a que se encuentre en tu compañía, saben de tus capacidades y saben que deben esperar el momento adecuado para obtener al Kyubi.-Menma comía lentamente un onigiri mientras oía hablar a la pelinegra.-Actualmente el único biju que ha sido extraído es el Houkou (5 colas) de un ninja de Iwa hace 1 año y medio por Orochimaru y Sasori un ninja renegado de Suna que utiliza marionetas.-

-Te agradezco toda esta información Izumi_chan, en 4 años habré hecho de Naruto un gran ninja y barreremos con Akatsuki.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una férrea determinación en sus ojos antes de mirar directamente a lo ojos negros de Izumi.-Pero ya no hace falta que te sigas arriesgando actuando como espía dentro de Akatsuki, ven conmigo y con Naruto, Izumi_chan, yo te protegeré con mi vida.-

Izumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, esta era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de Menma hacia ya varios años, el siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla.-No deberías de desperdiciar tu vida de una manera tan estúpida.-Dijo con voz fría, ella por mucho que lo amaba no quería meterlo en problemas, ni a el ni a Naruto por lo que prefería estar lejos de el para que no sufriese por su culpa.

-Valla estupidez, si diese mi vida por ti no la estaría desperdiciando, le estaría dando el mejor uso que se me ocurre.-El corazón de Izumi latía con fuerza, su corazón le decía que dejase a Akatsuki y se fuese con Menma y Naruto, pero su cerebro le hacia razonar e impedía que cumpliese lo que su corazón le pedía.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiese hacer nada, Menma se acercó a Izumi y beso con suavidad los carnosos labios de la ultima Uchiha. Izumi al principio no supo que hacer pero se dejó dominar en el beso abriendo la boca y dejando que la lengua del pelirrojo se colase en ella. La pelinegra disfrutaba de poder volver a besar al hombre al que amaba después de tanto tiempo. Una de las manos de Menma ascendió hasta su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó con suavidad, Izumi con un profundo sonrojo en la cara iba a separarse cuando tanto ella como el ojivioleta fueron rodeados de una energía blanquecina que penetraba lentamente en el cuerpo de la pelinegra que cada vez se sentía mejor, era como si su enfermedad hubiese desaparecido.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron, Izumi algo sonrojada y Menma con la cara oscurecida por el pelo.-No se que enfermedad tenias, pero ya estas curada.-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que los ojos de Izumi se abrieran con sorpresa mientras lo veía levantarse.

-¿Pero como?-Pregunto la Uchiha mientras sentía como su cuerpo cada vez se sentía mejor, su chakra fluía si problemas y ya no sentía ese dolor en los pulmones he incluso su visión había mejorado un poco.

-Tu boca, sabia a medicamentos, por eso supe que tenias alguna enfermedad, y el como te curé, bueno, digamos que tengo varios ases debajo de mi manga-Menma empezó a caminar para irse del lugar mientras la pelinegra no podía creerse que por fin estaba curada de esa maldita enfermedad a la que ningún medico había encontrado cura.

Menma a una buena distancia se detuvo y levanto su mano con tres dedos.-Recuerda siempre estas 3 cosas que te voy a decir Izumi_chan.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras la Uchiha lo miraba fijamente .-Primero, mi propuesta de que vengas conmigo siempre estará en pie, solo tienes que llamarme y allí estaré.-La morena se llevo la mano al pecho que latía con fuerza por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Segundo, ten por seguro que dentro de cuatro años barraremos con Akatsuki.-Izumi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta declaración de guerra contra el grupo criminal.

-Y tercero pero no menos importante.-El peliblanco se giro con una mano en el el corazón, una gran sonrisa en la cara y una férrea determinación reflejada en sus ojos.-Que algún día tu seras mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos.-El ojivioleta desapareció en un shunshin de viento mientras Izumi se quedó inmóvil ante la declaración del ojivioleta.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los bellos labios de Izumi mientras lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.-Ojala, las cosas hubiesen salido de otra forma, tal vez así podríamos estar juntos, Menma_kun.-Al instante la Uchiha se deshizo en una bandada de cuervos dejando el claro solitario.

Menma regresó al hostal y entró sin hacer ruido para no molestar a los demás huéspedes y se dirigió a su cuarto pero cuando entró no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación. Naruto estaba emanando un poco de chakra rojo de Kyubi lo que significaba que esos dos debían de estar en contacto algo que alegraba y preocupaba a Menma. Le alegraba ya que eso significaba que el ojiazul tenia una posibilidad de hacerse amigo del biju o al menos hacer un trato con el, y preocupado por lo que podría pasar si no era así por lo que decidió permanecer despierto para ver que ocurría.

**Paisaje mental de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos ante lo que veía delante de el y todavía no comprendía como había sucedido esto, hace solo unos instantes estaba nadando en un gigantesco cuenco de ramen y ahora se encontraba en su paisaje mental, justo delante de la jaula de Kyubi pero en vez del gigantesco zorro de 9 colas había una bella mujer con nueve colas blancas a su espalda.

La mujer era en pocas palabras preciosa, tenia el cabello azul oscuro en una larga trenza que caía a lo largo de su espalda y unos mechones de pelo enmarcaban su rostro junto a un par de orejas peludas encima de la cabeza, unos atrayentes ojos color ámbar y unas marcas como las de el rubio en las mejillas. Vestía un kimono rojo y blanco, modificado para llevar una falda corta hasta las pantorrillas y dejar desnudo sus hombros mostrando gran parte de sus pechos copa D.

La mujer al ver la cara de Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.-**¿Que pasa Naruto_kun, te comió la lengua el gato?**-**  
**

-¿Quien eres tu y donde esta la gran bola de pelos?-Pregunto el rubio haciendo que una vena se hinchase en la frente de la mujer a la cual le cambiaron los ojos a un color rojo con las pupilas rasgadas.

-**Vuelve a llamarme de esa forma y te las pongo por corbata**.-Dijo la peliazul haciendo que Naruto abriese grandes los ojos.

¿K-kyubi?-Pregunto el rubio ganándose una asentimiento de la mujer frente a el.-¿Pero como...

-**Muy sencillo Naruto_kun, todos los demonios somos capaces de adoptar forma humana, ¿te gusta la mía?**-Dijo la chica apretando sus brazos junto a su generoso pecho haciendo que el rubio se pusiera como un tomate.

-Pero si es así, ¿por que nunca antes te me habías aparecido así antes? Y aun más importante. ¿Como es que no me estas insultando y diciéndome que me vas a matar?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la peliazul ponía una cara triste.

-**Si...bueno yo en verdad no quería tratarte de esa manera**.-Dijo la ojiambar mirando al suelo.

-¿A que te refieres con que no querías tratarme de esa manera?-Preguntó muy intrigado el rubio por las palabras de la demonio de 9 colas.

-**Es una historia un tanto larga, será mejor que te pongas ****cómodo**.-Dijo la peliazul y el rubio asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y para sorpresa de Kyubi un par de sillas apareciesen.

-**Bueno como ya sabrás yo estuve sellada en tu madre antes de ser sellada en ti.**-Dijo la ojiambar ganándose una asentimiento del rubio.-**Veras las dos eramos algo así como amigas, yo le prestaba mi poder a cambio de que ellas estableciese un vinculo por el cual yo pudiese ver y sentir el mundo exterior. Kushina y yo nos llevábamos bien, nos respetábamos mutuamente, pero como te dijo tu hermano todo se fue al traste el día de tu nacimiento. Kushina me ofreció el mismo trato que me ofreció cuando nació tu hermano, yo me quedaba tranquila y no intentaba escaparme a cambio de que ellos no utilizaran un sello para mantenerme atada y por el cual me provocaría también muchísimo dolor, por supuesto acepte el trato pero todo se fue al traste cuando ese sujeto enmascarado apareció.-**

**-**¿Enmascarado? ¿De quien estas hablando? Nii_san no me dijo nada de un enmascarado.-Preguntó el rubio algo confundido ya que en el relato de su hermano de como murieron sus padres nunca se mencionó a un enmascarado.

**-Menma no sabia nada de este sujeto ya que no lo llegó a ver en ningún momento, cuando apareció lo único que fui capaz de ver fue un ojo rojo antes de que perdiese por completo el control de mi misma. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver como mi garra atravesaba a tus padres.-**Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos como platos mientras la mujer suspiraba antes de continuar.**-Kushina antes de morir me pidió que te protegiera y te ayudara pero cuando intentaba hablar contigo y mostrarme como soy ese ojo volvía a aparecer en mi mente y me ponía furiosa, llevo varios años intentando contactar contigo pero siempre que aparecías ante mi me descontrolaba y no paraba de decirte todas esas cosas. Hace un par de días cuando te enfrentaste al Uchiha no se por que pero ese ojo desapareció y llevo intentado mostrarme ante ti desde entonces pero al no haber un vinculo mental me a sido muy difícil traerte aquí.-**

Naruto estaba mirando al suelo, meditando las palabras que le había dicho la peliazul y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ella no mentía.**-**Entonces si eras amiga de mi madre no veo por que no podemos ser amigos los dos.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a los ojos de la demonio que sentía sus mejillas calientes por la sonrisa del rubio.-Empecemos desde el principio pues, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo el rubio ofreciendo un apretón de manos a la chica que estaba un poco atónita ante este acto pero sonrió dulcemente y devolvió el apretón.

-**Yo soy la reina de los bijus, Kyubi no Kitsune, pero tu puedes llamarme Hitomi, Naruto_kun.**-Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo al rubio que se sonrojo un poco antes de romper el apretón y quedarse mirando el lugar antes de sonreír.

-Cierra un momento los ojos Hitomi_chan.-Dijo el rubio sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras la chica titubeaba un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos color ámbar. Hitomi podía oír como el rubio iba de un lado a otro, haciendo ruido y maldiciendo de vez en cuando incluso le pareció oír a un pollo gritar antes de que se le oyese parar y un extraño ruido como olas se pudiese oír y también un olor a sal.-Bien Hitomi_chan ya puedes abrir los ojos.-

La kitsune a sí lo hizo y se quedó maravillada ante lo que sus ojos veían, el paisaje mental había cambiado radicalmente, atrás había quedado esa oscura y húmeda cloaca para dar paso a un bello paisaje tropical con una bella playa de arena blanca y un bello mar en el que en mitad había cinco grandes columnas de mármol rodeando un gran pilar gris donde se encontraba el sello que la aprisionaba.

Hitomi no salia de su asombro ante tan bello paisaje mientras el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa.-Bueno, ¿que te parece tu nuevo hogar?.-

-**Es...precioso Naruto_kun**.-Contestó la mujer sin poder apartar su mirada del horizonte.-**¿Pero esto a que viene?**-

-Bueno, pensé que ya que somos amigos no podía dejarte en esa sucia cloaca y que este paisaje te gustaría, por cierto también te he dado un poco de control sobre el paisaje por lo que podrás poner y quitar cualquier cosa a excepción del sello y también he creado un vinculo mental para que puedas ver y sentir el mundo exterior cuando quieras.-Dijo el ojiazul sin abandonar su sonrisa y se rascaba un poco la nuca mientras la ojiambar lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de acercarsele muchos, agachándose un poco, hasta estar frente a su cara roja por la cercanía con la bella mujer.

-**Pues entonces creo que te daré un regalo Naruto_kun**.-Dijo la peliazul antes de darle un beso al sorprendido rubio que tenia los ojos muy abiertos, en un momento sus ojos parecieron cambiar a unos color purpura y anillados, antes de volver a su color azul normal, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuanta de esto y la chica se separada del muy sorprendido rubio.-**Tienes unos labios muy suaves Naruto_kun.**

-¿A-a-a que ha venido eso?-Preguntó el rubio mientras se sentía extrañamente bien, como si sus reservas de chakra aumentasen de forma drástica he incluso su cuerpo creció un par de cm.

-**Eso es una sorpresa Naruto_kun, ahora sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir ya que mañana tienes un largo viaje.**-El ojiazul un tanto dudoso la obedeció y desapareció del lugar dejando a una sonriente kitsune que se llevaba la mano a los labios donde aun podía sentir el calor del rubio antes de mirar al cielo azul.-**Quien sabe, alomejor con el tiempo podemos ser algo más que amigos Naruto_kun, fufufu si pasa me gustaría ver tu cara en el otro mundo Kushina.-**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y como en el anterior espero que no les haya aburrido mucho pero necesito un par de caps de transición antes de que empiece la acción. En mi perfil podréis encontrar un link para ver las apariencias de Izumi y de Hitomi. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y si es así me pongan un review para animarme a continuar esta historia para la cual me llegan muchas ideas, cuídense y los veo en el próximo cap, ja ne**


	4. El gran desierto

**Buuuuueeeeeenas gentes, ¿como están? Espero que bien por que ya estoy aquí trayéndoles el nuevo cap de este fic que cada día me gusta más escribir. Espero que disfruten de este cap y como no tengo más que decir y como se que no les interesa mi vida vida personal pasaré a los review y al nuevo cap, espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.**

**Akane Kinomoto: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por los ánimos, comentarios como estos me animan a seguir escribiendo, por supuesto Menma sabia la verdad de lo que hizo Hitomi ya que esta se lo contó la anterior vez que se vieron.

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ten por seguro que Naruto en varios momentos del entrenamiento deseará estar en cualquier otra parte, jajaja si quien lo diría pero el no es un pervertido como Jiraya que lo va gritando a los cuatro vientos, Izumi ya no tiene la enfermedad y más que desbloquearlo yo diría que lo empieza a despertar.

******Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Naruto tendrá los 3 tipos de Haki pero tardará en poder usarlos todos, lo del rinnegan explicare el porque más adelante, y para lo demás esta este cap.******  
**

**************Shinigamisama: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, jajaj si quien lo diría pero el no es un pervertido como Jiraya que lo va gritando a los cuatro viento.

**************************************darkblade: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, más que desbloquearlo yo diría que lo empieza a despertar y para saciar tus ansias aquí esta el nuevo cap.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)_

Capitulo 3: El gran desierto.

**Desierto de Kaze no Kuni.**

**-**ME CAGO EN LA PUTA TORMENTA DE ARENA Y EN LA MADRE QUE LA PARIÓ.-Fue el grito de Menma mientras el fuerte viento de la tormenta de arena en la que estaban metidos los dos Uzumakis agitaba sus cabellos color carmesí. El pelirrojo tenia puestas unas gafas de esquiar, con los cristales tintados de tal forma que sirviesen como gafas de sol para protegerle los ojos de este el cual brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, oculto por la tormenta de pelirrojo avanzaba delante de Naruto que usas sus viejas gafas, las que usaba antes de graduarse y portar la bandana de Konoha.

-TAL VEZ SI HUBIESES CONSULTADO EL PARTE METEOROLÓGICO NO NOS HUBIESE PASADO ESTO NII_SAN.-Gritó el rubio a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas para que se le oyese mientras sus pies se hundían en la caliente y suave arena del desierto mientras en la frente de Menma se hinchaba una gran, peligrosa y palpitante vena.

-NARUTO, NO QUIERO HACERTE TRAGAR TODA LA PUÑETERA ARENA DE ESTE JODIDO DESIERTO, PERO COMO NO TE CALLES, LO HAGO.-Amenazó el cabreado e irritado Menma sin detener su avance y en la nuca del ojiazul se formó una gran gota.

-(Si que está de mal humor, ¿que le pasará?).-Se preguntó a si mismo Naruto sin saber que parte del cabreo de su hermano mayor se debía no solo a la irritación que sentía en sus pantalones a causa de la arena sino también a la negativa que recibió la noche anterior de cierta Uchiha sobre irse con el y el rubio, Menma respetaba la decisión de Izumi de permanecer en Akatsuki como espía pero no significaba debiese gustarle la idea de que la mujer que amaba permaneciera en una peligrosa organización criminal.

**-Tu mejor solo déjalo tranquilo Naruto_kun, es lo mejor, no creo que puedas tragarte toda la arena del desierto.-**Aconsejó la relajada voz de Hitomi que en este momento tenia puesto un muy revelador y entallado traje de baño de color rosa y se encontraba tumbada en una toalla de playa mientras tomaba el sol en el paisaje mental del ojiazul.**-Aaaaahhh, que buen día para estar viva.-**

Naruto hizo caso de la chica y simplemente siguió caminando detrás de su hermano, esperando encontrar pronto un buen lugar donde descansar y contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior al conocer a la peliazul ya que por la mañana no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar. Cuando se despertaron los dos Uzumaki se cambiaron y desayunaron en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos sabia como iniciar la conversación, por un lado Menma sabia que Naruto había entrado en contacto con Kyubi pero no sabia como preguntarle sobre que pasó y por el otro lado el rubio no sabia como empezar a contarle a su hermano sobre quien había sido el verdadero culpable de la muerte de sus padres y el ataque a la villa pero lo que más temía es que su hermano al igual que Sasuke tomase el camino de la venganza cuando se enterase sobre ese sujeto enmascarado.

Los dos Uzumakis siguieron caminando durante un par de horas sin llegar avanzar realmente mucho por culpa de la condenada tormenta de las narices, normalmente para una persona normal tomaba 3 días en atravesar el desierto de Kaze no Kuni para llegar a Suna y para un ninja de nivel chunin solo 1 y medio pero por culpa de la tormenta de arena seguramente les tomaría uno o dos días llegar a Suna. Después de varias horas aguantando la inclemente tormenta de arena decidieron esperar a que amainase mientras descansaban metidos en una formación rocosa que les sirvió como refugio provisional. Menma usó su Katon para encender una fogata mientras el rubio seguía indeciso sobre como iniciar la conversación sobre lo hablado la noche anterior con Hitomi y esto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo que dando un suspiro decidió dejarse de tonterías.

-Bueno, ¿como fue tu reunión con Kyubi?-Preguntó el ojivioleta directamente, sorprendiendo al rubio que en ningún momento había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviese ya enterado de su reunión la noche anterior con la ojiambar.

-¿Como sabes eso Nii_san?-Preguntó el ojiazul a Menma que solo sonrió un poco y alzó sus hombros.

-Y que te esperabas, soy un sensor al igual que la mayoría de los Uzumaki, lo que me recuerda que también tendré que entrenarte en ese ámbito.-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de sacar una libreta de su bolsa ninja a la espalda y ponerse a escribir.-Pero volviendo al tema principal, ¿como te fue?-

Naruto relató a Menma todo lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Hitomi, abreviando lo del beso que le dio la peliazul, el no necesitaba saber sobre eso. El pelirrojo estaba muy intrigado con la historia del hombre que había controlado la mente de la kitsune, Menma había leído muchos libros sobre historia, sobretodo en lo relacionado con los bijus para poder ayudar a su hermano cuando llegase el momento y de la única persona de la que sabia que había podido controlar a un biju, y ademas justamente a Hitomi, había sido el co-fundador de Konoha, Madara Uchiha, pero era imposible pensar que el podría ser el responsable ya que según sabia había muerto hace muchos años.

Menma se rasco un poco la cabeza antes de suspirar y mirar a los ojos a Naruto.-Entonces ese tipo es nuestro objetivo, tendremos que entrenar mucho para vencerlo, algo me dice que no será un hueso fácil de roer.-

-¿Entonces buscaremos vengarnos de el?-Preguntó Naruto con preocupación en su voz, no queriendo que su hermano caminase por el mismo oscuro camino que el Uchiha. Menma al notar la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano solo sonrió y le revolvió un poco el pelo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros no buscaremos venganza, sino justicia. Justicia por la muerte de nuestros padres, por la vida que ese maldito nos ha echo sufrir a ambos, justicia por todas aquellas personas que murieron cuando controló la mente de Hitomi_san y la hizo atacar a la villa y justicia por todas las vidas que ese maldito ha destrozado. Esa es la diferencia entre justicia y venganza, la venganza consiste en dar rienda suelta a un sentimiento nefasto, tratando de que el otro sufra lo que yo sufrí por su acto, se resume en la frase "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" y lo único que busca es la autosatisfacción mientras que la justicia es hacer que pague por los crímenes que ha cometido, no hacerle sufrir lo mismo.-Explico Menma con voz sabia y una sonrisa que se extendió a Naruto, esa idea le gustaba y trataría de hacérsela entender a cierto emo amante de la venganza la próxima vez que se viesen.-Bien y ahora me gustaría pedirte una cosa, quisiera hablar con Hitomi_san sobre algunos asuntos.-

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo Nii_san? Ella esta sellada dentro de mi y no puede salir.-Pregunto el rubio mientras el pelirrojo solo seguía sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo tu lo único que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en aparecer en tu paisaje mental.-Naruto sin rechistar hizo lo que le explico el ojivioleta mientras Menma se ponía de pie, poco a poco sintió como los chakras de Naruto y Hitomi entraban en contacto y el solo puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del rubio y con la izquierda formaba un sello.-Ninpou: Merudo (Arte ninja: Unión de mentes).-

Naruto en su paisaje mental vio como lentamente aparecía su hermano como si fuese un holograma en el que solo se podía ver su silueta y sus ojos los cuales se abrieron como platos al ver a Hitomi que lo saludaba amigable con una mano.-Vaaaaalla, es un placer conocerla Hitomi_san como ya sabrá soy Menma Uzumaki y quiero darles las gracias por cuidar de mi hermano durante todos estos años.-

**-También es un placer conocerte en persona Menma_san y no tienes por que darme la gracias, fue el ultimo deseo de su madre y como una de mis pocas amigas fue un placer cumplir con el como pude.-**Contesto la peliazul con una serena sonrisa.

-Aun así tiene mi gratitud por ello, ahora Naruto sino te importa convoca unas sillas, lo que tengo que explicaros es algo largo.-Pidió Menma al ojiazul que de inmediato se concentró y unas sillas junto a una mesa aparecieron en la playa.

Menma explicó que el sello que aprisionaba a la ojiambar tenia una llave que actualmente estaba en su posesión y que al abrir este sello Hitomi podría salir cuando quisiera de Naruto y también darle por completo su poder para luchar. Por supuesto Naruto nada más supo de esto quiso que el pelirrojo usara esa llave para abrir el sello pero Menma le detuvo y le explico que si lo hacia ahora correría un gran peligro ya que probablemente su red de chakra no lo aguantase y ademas de que para que pudiese usar el poder demoníaco de Hitomi sin descontrolarse como siempre le pasaba cuando lo usaba debería pasar por una prueba la cual debía realizar en una isla que era propiedad de Kumo y que para que les dejasen ir allí el pelirrojo tendría que cobrar algunos viejos favores por lo que decidieron que esperarían hasta que pesasen unos años y el entrenamiento de Naruto estuviese más avanzado antes de hacer esto.

Después de la conversación los dos Uzumaki se fueron del lugar dejando a una sonriente Hitomi que ya se imaginaba pudiendo volver a caminar libre por el mundo pero esta vez junto a Naruto. Los dos Uzumaki comieron un par de tazones de ramen mientras esperaban a que la tormenta se detuviera de una condenada vez. Por fin, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, la terrible tormenta de arena se detuvo y ellos pudieron salir de su refugio y reiniciar su viaje a Suna de una maldita vez.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron durante una hora con el ardiente sol sobre sus cabezas, de pronto la arena a su alrededor se sacudió y de ella salieron unos escorpiones de color escarlata y de gran tamaño, tenia un gran aguijón del cual salia una sustancia morada brillante que al pelirrojo le producía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.-Mierda, ten cuidado Naruto, son escorpiones escarlatas, su veneno inyectado en el cuerpo te mata en 24 horas pero si te toca la piel te la quemará hasta los huesos. Debes golpearlos en los costados o en la cara, son su punto débil, ¿entendido?-

Naruto asintió a las palabras de Menma antes de crear unos veinte clones que empuñando sus kunais se lanzaron al ataque contra los escorpiones mientras el pelirrojo hacia varios sellos de manos a una velocidad tal que sus manos eran solo un borrón.-Raiton: Ion ken (Elemento rayo: Espadas iónicas).-En los brazos de Menma la electricidad se formó con rapidez, formando unas brillantes espadas eléctricas desde la punta de su dedo corazón hasta el codo pero lo más raro era el color de la electricidad que las formaba ya que en vez de el color azul claro característico del Raiton sus espadas eléctricas eran de un color rojo bermellón.

A una velocidad increíble el pelirrojo se lanzo contra los escorpiones y con movimientos ágiles y preciosos dignos del Juken destrozaba escorpión tras escorpión con sus espadas de electricidad roja que chirriaban con fuerza dividiendo, cortando y atravesando a los escorpiones sin ningún problema. Por otro lado, aun que estaba impresionado con la técnica de su hermano, Naruto se mantenía centrado en su lucha personal con los escorpiones. Sus clones, armados con Kunais, de lanzaban contra los escorpiones los cuales seguían y seguían saliendo de la arena como un ejercito infinito que no les daba tregua. El ojiazul, junto a un clon formó a gran velocidad el Rasengan y lo estampó en la cara de uno de los escorpiones lanzándolo a volar lejos de el y el bicho ya no se movió más.

Por su lado Menma ya tenia una gran pila de cortados y humeantes escorpiones pero estos al igual que con Naruto seguían saliendo sin fin, uno tras otro y tras otro.-Ya me harté de esta majadería, Naruto ponte a cubierto voy a acabar con esto de una sola vez.-Naruto de inmediato hizo caso de su hermano y se refugió detrás de una roca mientras todos los escorpiones se lanzaban contra Menma que ejecutaba una larga cadena de sellos terminando con un choque de sus puños que se prendieron en fuego.-Katón: Ryū no hi o moyashi saikuron (Elemento fuego: Ciclón ardiente del dragón de fuego).-

El ojivioleta dio un giro de 360 grados sobre si mismo y un gran ciclón de llamas que asemejaban dos dragones con las fauces abiertas se elevó en el aire rugiendo con fuerza y con una radio de más de 10 metros, atrapando en el a todos los escorpiones que chillaban mientras se calcinaban en el ardiente tornado de fuego. Las llamas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo en el aire mientras el viento se llevaba las cenizas de los cuerpos de los escorpiones y el pelirrojo suspiraba con algo de cansancio, este ataque era muy efectivo pero consumía mucho chakra y con los restrictores de chakra que llevaba en estos momentos para su entrenamiento le cansaba bastante pero por suerte no había echo falta que lo usara al 100% ya que de ser este el caso ahora mismo estaría en el suelo jadeando.

Naruto salió de detrás de la piedra con sus ojos brillantes por las técnicas de su hermano y fue corriendo a donde el ojivioleta respiraba para recuperar el aliento.-Nii_san esas técnicas son increíbles nunca había visto algo...-

-¡NARUTO CUIDADO!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pelirrojo cuando de pronto a la espalda de Naruto 5 escorpiones saltaron de la arena lanzándose en una pica mortal contra el sorprendido rubio. En ese momento fue como si todo fuese a cámara lenta, Naruto girando despacio sobre sus talones para intentar encara el peligro, Menma corriendo hacia el gritando que se alejara mientras desenvainaba su espada y los escarlatas escorpiones cayendo sobre el ojiazul con sus aguijones brillando con el morado y siniestro veneno en la punta.

En ese momento de desesperación para el rubio el cual veía como la muerte se cernía inevitable sobre el una voz dentro de el gritó con fuerza desmesurada. No era la voz de Hitomi la cual también le gritaba que se apártese del ataque de los escorpiones, no, esta era una voz que todo ser vivo racional posee, la voz de la supervivencia que le gritaba con fuerza que luchase y que se mantuviera con vida pasase lo que pasase. De pronto sus ojos color azul zafiro cambiaron a unos de color purpura suave y anillados a la vez que unas palabras en forma de susurro resonaban en su cabeza antes de que el las pronunciase.-Shinra Tenshei (Juicio Divino).-

Siendo el rubio el epicentro, una poderosa honda de choque salió despedida de el aplastando a los escorpiones con una fuerza increíble contra el suelo creando un cráter bastante grande mientras Menma se frenaba en seco, cayendo al suelo de culo y sus ojos abiertos como platos miraban lo que sucedía delante suya. Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su color azul normal antes de cerrarse y el cayese inconsciente al suelo mientras el pelirrojo seguía parado en su sitio viendo el cráter que había dejado ese extraña técnica que había usado su hermano menor.

-¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?-Se preguntó el pelirrojo antes de sacudir su cabeza, levantarse de la arena y echar a correr hasta donde el rubio estaba por completo inconsciente. Menma no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo por completo intacto pero la duda de que técnica había sido esa aun persistía en su mente pero por ahora no conseguirá respuestas por lo que decidió cargar a Naruto a su espalda y empezar a caminar otra vez en busca de un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche ya que el sol a la distancia ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y como todos saben las noches en el desierto son muy frías.

El Uzumaki empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos mientras sentía la fresca brisa marina, su cabeza estaba sobre algo suave y sentía como alguien acariciaba amorosamente sus rubios cabellos. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos lo primero que estos vieron fue a Hitomi que al verlo despertar le abrazó con fuerza mientras el ojiazul aun estaba un tanto ido. Lo ultimo que recordaba era como los escorpiones se le echaban encima y después esas palabras susurradas en su mente, Shinra Tenshei.

-Hitomi_chan, ¿que narices es lo que ha ocurrido?-Preguntó el rubio mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza y la peliazul ponía un rostro serio.

-**Naruto_kun, ¿te acuerdas del beso que te di cuando nos conocimos?**-Preguntó la kitsune al rubio que asintió un tanto sonrojado al recordar ese momento.-**Veras Naruto_kun, el beso, aparte de una muestra de mi afecto por ti, también lo usé para poder revitalizar tus redes de chakra y así poder aumentar tus reservas de este pero algo más ocurrió, algo en tu sangre despertó, algo que solo había visto en mi padre, el sabio de los seis caminos, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, el doujutsu definitivo llamado Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara).-**

Naruto abrió enormes sus ojos ante esta revelación y por supuesto preguntó como era eso posible a lo que la ojiambar no supo responder. El cerebro de Naruto funcionaba a pleno rendimiento, el no era alguien de leer mucho pero como casi todos los ninjas en el mundo conocía la leyenda del conocido como el padre de la era ninja, el humano más poderos de todos, el Rikkudo Sennin, en el rostro de Naruto poco a poco una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Ahora poseía un gran poder con el que podría proteger a aquellos que fuesen importantes para el, si, tendría que entrenar como un poseso para poder usar bien su recién descubierta habilidad pero le daba igual con tal de poder proteger a los que fuesen importantes para el.

-Hitomi_chan eso es genial, gracias a ti ahora tengo este poder tan genial, eres maravillosa.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la chica se sonrojaba un poco pero sonreía ante el alago del rubio.-Por cierto, ¿sabes que puedo hacer con este doujutsu?-

-**No tengo ni la menor idea**.-Contestó con una sonrisa mientras el rubio caía al suelo comicamente.-**Lo lamento mucho por no poder ayudarte Naruto_kun pero por desgracia nunca vi a mi padre hacer mucho uso del Rinnegan, solo conozco alguna de sus técnicas y habilidades pero nada más.-**

-Buenos pues que se le va hacer, ¿al menos puedes contarme sobre las técnicas y habilidades que si conoces?-Preguntó el rubio haciendo asentir a la ojiambar que hizo un esfuerzo en intentar recordar lo más posible sobre las técnicas y habilidades que había visto usar a Hagoromo cuando vivió con el junto a sus hermanos y hermanas.

**-Si mal no recuerdo el Rinnegan hace que puedas utilizar los cinco elementos de chakra e incluso dominar los elementos secundarios y terciarios que normalmente solo los usuarios de lineas de sangre pueden usar. También recuerdo que tiene seis habilidades divididas en caminos, pero lo siento, ni recuerdo los nombres de estos ni sus poderes. También se sobre la técnica que as usado de forma inconsciente para acabar con los escorpiones y como ya sabes se llama Shinra Tensei. Por lo que recuerdo puede repeler cualquier ataque físico, ninjutsu o ser vivo. Esta técnica manipula la gravedad, lo que es útil como medio de protección sin importar lo poderoso o grande que sea el ataque de tu oponente y recuerdo que había una técnica que hacia lo contrario, atraía las cosas y a los seres vivos hacia ti, creo que se llamaba Banshō Ten'in (Atracción universal). Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, lamento no poder serte de más de ayuda.-**Terminó de decir Hitomi mientras el rubio parpadeaba unas cuantas veces.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Con eso tengo más que suficiente para empezar a entrenar con el Rinnegan, muchas gracias Hitomi_chan.-Dijo el rubio antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a la peliazul que se sonrojó con fuerza pero rápido correspondió al abrazo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Naruto no podía negar que la mujer era muy hermosa y que desde su conversación con ella había empezado a tener sentimientos por ella y Hitomi no podía evitar que su corazón latiese con felicidad cuando estaba junto al rubio por lo que ocurrió a continuación era irremediable. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un suave beso, Naruto agarró de la cintura a la peliazul mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. Los dos permanecieron unidos por sus labios en una frenética lucha de lenguas que terminó en empate durante por lo menos 3 minutos cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, los dos bastante sonrojados pero felices por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ambos se tumbaron en la suave arena de la playa, abrazándose con unas felices sonrisas al saber que este era el inicio de su relación aun que por dentro Hitomi tenia una sonrisa traviesa.

-(**Me pregunto como reaccionaras cuando sepas que por ser uno de los últimos miembros varones de tu clan debes contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres Naruto_kun**)- Pensó la traviesa ojiambar, después de de todo ella era una kitsune y eran traviesas por naturaleza.

**Bueno gente y hasta aquí el cap de esta semana que espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo cap será al fin la llegada a Suna en la que el rubio cambiara su "look", obtendrá su espada y futura zampakuto y en el que se encontrar con sus amigos de Suna y recibirá un pequeño regalo de alguien que no les diré para mantenerlos en suspense. Como siempre si les ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna duda o quieren darme algún consejo para mejorar este fic, ponganme un review que siempre son bien recibidos. Sin más que decir Akuma no Ryu se despide hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.**

**P. D: Este Miércoles será al fin el estreno de mi nuevo cross y hoy les revelaré con que serie será, por favor redoble de tambor (sonido de redoble de tambor épico suena con fuerza)...Un cross de Naruto y Fairy Tail, el cross se llamará Naruto Dragneel, Karyu no Kishi y espero que si son fans de alguna de las dos series le den una oportunidad.**

**P. D 2: Tengo que comunicarles que a partir de la semana que viene no, esa me la tomo como descanso, la siguiente, el orden y tiempo de actualización con el que subo mis fics se volverá un tanto irregular por culpa del nuevo cross que empezaré esta semana y otro nuevo fic de Naruto en el que estoy trabajando actualmente y que se llamara: Naruto el guerrero de Shinigami. Prometo que los caps seguirán llegando pero no puedo decirles en que orden ni cada cuanto tiempo se actualizaran, espero que esto no les cause ninguna molestia y sigan leyendo mis fics como hasta ahora.**


	5. De visita en Suna

**Buuuueeeenos días gente un día más he llegado ante ustedes con un nuevo cap de este fic. Bueno como siempre espero que el cap sea de su agrado y sin más paso a los review y al cap de esta semana, los leo al final.**

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si que Naruto tenga el Rinnegan será genial aún que tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda usar todas sus habilidades pero ya tengo pensado como ayudarlo en eso.

** naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el apoyo que tanto tu como los demás me dais y prometo seguir esforzándome en los caps de todos los fics.

******caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y como he dicho antes, gracias por el apoyo colega.

**************Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y como ya te comenté por MP ya tengo pensado como será la Zampakutó de Naruto y ya adelanto que será del tipo elemental pero no diré de que elemento para no estropearles la sorpresa.

******************************Akane Kinomoto: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y comprendo perfectamente lo que dices, que un autor empieza a sacar fic tras fic olvidándose incluso de su otras historias pero yo trataré de que eso no ocurra y mientras pueda seguir escribiendo continuaré todas mis historias y trataré de al menos subir un cap de cada una al mes. Respectó a el por que le hice darse cuente tan rápido es fácil, el Rinnegan, a parte de ser el doujutsu más poderoso de todos, es muy difícil de controlar al 100% por lo que cuanto antes empiece Naruto a entrenarlo mejor y si, la cara de Menma será de risa, respecto a la relación entre Naruto y Hitomi tal vez lo sea un poco pero date cuanta que ella lo ha visto crecer y durante esos años a desarrollado sentimientos hacia el y con respecto al rubio bueno, digamos que las hormonas contribuyeron un poco y si a eso le sumamos que ahora sabe que ella a estado intentado cuidarlo desde pequeño yo creo que se comprende y ademas no tengo pensado que de golpe se vallan a un motel y no salgan en una semana sino que empiecen su relación de forma tranquila y sosegada.

**************************************************************El angel de la oscuridad: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ¿quien te dice a ti que no es celosa? Ella solo acepta que tenga otras mujeres no que no se valla a poner celosa de ellas en algún momento.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)_

* * *

Capitulo 4: De visita en Suna.

El pelirrojo comprobó por decimoquinta vez si el estofado que había improvisado con un poco de leche de cactus y algunos alimentos que aún le quedaban en sus rollos de almacenaje especiales para alimentos estaba bien de sal. Menma no solo estaba aburrido sino también hambriento pero prefería esperar a que su hermano despertase para poder hablar con el sobre lo ocurrido durante el ataque de los escorpiones. El ojivioleta una vez encontró un lugar para pasar la noche dejó a Naruto recostado en su saco de dormir mientras el hizo aparecer 6 clones de sombras a los que puso a repasar todo lo que conocían sobre técnicas ya que la que había usado el rubio para aplastar completamente a esos escorpiones era completamente desconocida para el y aun seguía siéndolo ya que no encontró nada en ninguno de sus muchos libros y rollo sobre técnicas ninjas.

-(Maldita sea Naruto despierta de una condenada vez joder).-Pensó Menma y como si el rubio le hubiese podido oír empezó a abrir perezosamente los ojos.

Los azules ojos de Naruto se abrían con pereza y su primera al reacción al hacerlo fue volverlos a cerrar ya que el calor y brillantez del fuego que su hermano estaba usando para cocinar le molestaba. Se fue incorporando lentamente y estuvo a punto de caerse ya que estar tantas horas sin moverse le había dejado un tanto ido pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo ya que Menma lo sujetó de los brazos para impedir su caída.

-Pareces un zombie hermanito.-Dijo el pelirrojo con humor mientras ayudaba a caminar a al rubio hasta estar cerca de la hoguera donde le sirvió un plato rebosante de estofado antes de servirse uno el mismo.

-La cabeza...me da vueltas, estaba mucho mejor en mi paisaje mental con Hitomi_chan.-Dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza y haciendo que el ojivioleta pusiese una sonrisa igual que las que ponía el cuando iba a hacer una broma.

-Ooooohhh, con que con Hitomi_chan, ¿he?-Dijo el pelirrojo moviendo las cejas, como una broma pero al ver como su hermano se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada le hizo abrir grandes los ojos.-No me lo creo, mi hermano y la reina de los bijus, jajajaja desde luego estas hecho un casanova hermanito me pregunto cuantas caerán ante ti, aun que tampoco es un problema por nuestras condición.-

-¿D-de que estas hablando nii_san, de que condición hablas?-Preguntó el más joven de los Uzumaki haciendo que el su hermano se sorprendiera bastante.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Cuando un clan está apunto de extinguirse o acaba de ser fundado los miembros varones pueden contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres para que el clan renazca o en el caso de ser un nuevo clan prospere rápidamente, lo que significa que tu hermanito tienes el deber con el clan Uzumaki de casarte con muchas mujeres para tener muchos hijos que así el clan Uzumaki renazca.-Explicó el pelirrojo haciendo que la quijada de Naruto cayese hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿E-e-entonces d-debo de t-tener m-más de una mujer?-Preguntó el rubio con la cara toda roja ya que por su mente pasaban imágenes bastante vividas de una cama repleta de bellas mujeres, desnudas y ansiando por que el poseyera, el rubio tuvo que agarrarse el tabique de la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera por esta cuando las cosas se pusieron dignas de un Icha Icha.

-A si es hermanito, tu deber es casarte con muchas y bellas mujeres para hacer renacer al clan.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de terminarse el plato de estofado y servirse otro.

-Bueno, ¿querrás decir nuestro deber no?, al fin y al cabo tu también eres un varón Uzumaki.-Razonó el rubio haciendo que una sonrisa algo triste apareciese en el rostro del ojivioleta.

-Si, bueno, así debería de ser pero en mi corazón solo hay espacio para una chica. Lo he intentado, durante todos estos años he intentado encontrar una chica que despierte en mi lo mismo que despierta ella, pero nada. Tengo bastantes amigas pero ninguna de ellas me hace sentir la misma felicidad, hacer que mi corazón lata de la misma manera que lo hace ella. Se que es egoísta por mi parte pero no puedo hacer nada, el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y el mio le quiera a ella.-Dijo el pelirrojo emocionando bastante a su hermano por tan bellas palabras.

-No te preocupes nii_san, yo me encargaré de hacer que el clan Uzuamaki renazca pero que sepas que no pienso casarme a no ser que ame a esa chica, ¿entendido?-Dijo el rubio haciendo sonriente mucho a al pelirrojo que asintió con la cabeza.-Ahora tengo algo muy importante que contarte.-

El ojiazul empezó a contarle a su hermano de todo lo que había hablado con la kitsune sobre el aparente despertar de su Rinnegan y que por desgracia ella solo lo podía ayudar en algunas de las técnicas y habilidades. Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de su hermano, Menma tenia la quijada en el suelo, los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía que algo blanco escapaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Me estad diciendo que posees el mítico doujutsu que portaba el mismísimo Rikkudo Sennin?-Preguntó el aun incrédulo Menma al rubio que simplemente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que su hermano se desplomase de espaldas.-No podía tener un hermano normal, en una familia normal y una vida ninja normal, noooo, me tenia que tocar todo este berenjenal, ooh, ¿Kami_sama por que me odias tanto?-

-¡Oye que yo tampoco he pedido nada de esto!-Dijo Naruto algo indignado y haciendo que el pelirrojo volviese a sentarse mirándolo de frente.

-Y bueno, que, ¿tienes alguna idea de como aprender las demás técnicas y habilidades del Rinnagan?-Preguntó el mayor de los Uzumaki haciendo a Naruto suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Pensé que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme, después de todo has viajado por mucho tiempo.-Contestó el ojiazul haciendo que Menma pusiera la mano derecha en su mentón mientras pensaba en algo. Después de varios minutos el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó al recordar algo que oyó hace tiempo.

-Bueno, ayudarte como tal no puedo ya que nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga el Rinnegan pero he recordado algo que nos puede ser útil. Hace tiempo hice de guardaespaldas de unos arqueólogos los cuales no paraban de hablar sobre que habían encontrado el que probablemente sería el primer hogar del sabio de los seis caminos. Por lo visto nadie se atrevía a ir a ese lugar ya que se encontraba en el Valle de los Valditos, un lugar increíblemente peligroso por las bestias que lo habitan por lo que nadie se atrevía a ir a comprobar esa hipótesis.-Dijo el pelirrojo y de inmediato el rubio saltó

-¡Tenemos que ir a ese lugar! Si hay algo que pueda servirme para poder aprender a utilizar el Rinnegan tenemos que ir cuanto antes.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras Menma solo lo miraba serio.

-Naruto, si quieres ir, iremos, pero no hoy ni mañana ni dentro de un mes. Aun tenemos que llegar a Suna y después debemos de ir a la ciudad donde vivo para empezar tu entrenamiento. Comprende que ese lugar en 100 veces más peligroso que el bosque de la muerte por lo que debemos de ir bien armados y si podemos con ayuda, ¿entendido?.-Naruto tragó saliva antes de asentir a las palabras de su hermano, si ese lugar era tan peligroso como el decía lo mejor seria hacerle caso.

-Por cierto nii_san tengo una duda, ¿como es que tu Raiton es de color rojo? El de Sasuke_teme se volvió negro cuando la marca maldita lo contaminó pero hasta ahora siempre había visto este elemento de color azul.-Preguntó bastante intrigado el rubio a su hermano el cual solo sonrió.

-Es más sencillo de lo que parece, dime Naruto, ¿sabes cuales son los tipos de cargas eléctricas que hay?-Preguntó Menma recibiendo una negativa de su hermano.-Veras la electricidad tiene 3 tipos de cargas, positivas por lo protonones, negativas por los electrones y neutras por los neutrones. Normalmente una técnica de Raiton tiene más carga positiva que negativa ya que esto le permite tener las capacidades de atravesar y electrocutar pero lo que no muchos saben es que si se le ponen más carga negativa que positiva adquiere cualidades cortantes que superan las del Futon y ademas su electricidad es mucho más caliente por lo que ademas de electrocutar también crea quemaduras.-Explicó el pelirrojo al rubio que estaba muy impresionado por esto ya que nunca había oído hablar de las diferentes cargas eléctricas.

-Sugoi nii_san, ya me muero de ganas de saber hacer cosas como esas.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras el ojivioleta le miraba con pena.

-Pues no tienes ni idea por lo que vas a tener que pasar.-Dijo Menma en voz baja mientras Naruto seguía fantaseando con emprender técnicas increíbles.

Los dos Uzumakis siguieron hablando durante un rato a la luz de la fogata. Para el rubio fue un alivio enterarse que su hermano gracias al Sharingan y al igual que Kakashi, había copiado un montón de técnicas he incluso técnicas de lineas de sangre. Por lo visto Menma era capaz de usar también algunos elementos secundarios pero ni se acercaba al nivel de un usuario de linea de sangre ya que aparte de que le requería el doble de chakra que a un usuario natural no podía igualar la potencia de sus ataques pero aun así seria de gran ayuda para el entrenamiento de Naruto ya que lo único que el necesitaba como mínimo eran los sellos para ejecutar esas técnicas. Después de la charla los dos hermanos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los dos hermanos se despertaron temprano, el rubio estaba de muy buen humor ya que hoy por fin llegarían a Suna pero el pelirrojo, notando esa sonrisa, decidió picarle diciéndole que si esa sonrisa era por haberse estrenado ya con Hitomi, lo que causo que el rubio se sonrojase furiosamente y le propinase un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Una vez que desayunaron los últimos cereales que le quedaban a Menma, partieron rumbo a Suna, aun que Naruto no estaba contento por una cosa.

-Nii_san, ¿me recuerdas por que tengo que llevar esto?-Preguntó el rubio con algo de dificultad ya que no solo tenia que llevar su mochila sino también la de su hermano la cual pesaba como si estuviese llena de piedras.

-Para mejorar tu condición física, todavía te queda mucho entrenamiento para dominar el Rokushiki y es mejor si aprovechamos bien el tiempo.-Contestó tranquilamente el pelirrojo comiendo una jugosa manzana roja y avanzando al frente.

Los dos Uzumaki anduvieron durante un par de horas hasta que por fin, a lo lejos, las grandes murallas de Suna pudieron verse. Naruto estaba francamente emocionado, el nunca había visitado otra villa oculta y ademas tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver a su amigos de Suna. Al entrar los guardias le pidieron a Menma su identificación pero el problema fue Naruto ya que aun no pertenecía a ningún sitio.

-Lo lamento pero sin papales no puedo dejarle pasar.-Dijo uno de los guardias mientras Menma trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Naruto, ¿eres tu?.-Preguntó alguien con voz seria llamando la atención tanto de los Uzuamki como de los guardias.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, con un tatuaje con el Kanji de "amor" en color rojo en la frente y vistiendo ropas rojas. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, después de todo lo ultimo que supo de el es que ayudó a Rock Lee contra aquel sujeto de la villa del sonido. Si, delante de los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara el jinchuriki del Shukau y buen amigo de Naruto.

-Hola Gaara cuanto tiempo.-Saludo el rubio mientras avanzaba hasta el y le estrechaba la mano.

-Si estas aquí supongo que significa que los rumores sobre tu destierro son correctos, ¿no?-Preguntó el Sunanin con un deje de tristeza al rubio que solo se rascó un poco la nuca.

-Si, esos desagradecidos me echaron de la villa pero no te preocupes, ya volverán arrastrándose y suplicándome que vuelva.-Dijo el rubio hinchando su pecho y haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Gaara, sin duda su amigo era alguien a quien costaba mucho desanimar.

-Lamento interrumpir de esta forma pero creo que tenemos un problema por aquí.-Dijo el Menma, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes y refiriéndose a que no dejaban pasar a Naruto.

-Disculpe pero, ¿quien es usted?-Pregunto de forma serena el jinchuriki del Shuakau a al pelirrojo que solo sonrió.

-Soy Menma Uzumaki el hermano mayor de Naruto, un placer.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y haciendo que Gaara abriese grandes los ojos antes mirar a Naruto.

-No sabia que tenias un hermano.-Dijo el Sunanin con su clásica voz calmada mientras Naruto volvía a rascarse la nuca.

-Si, bueno, yo tampoco lo sabia hasta hace muy poco, pero esa es una explicación algo larga y ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor Gaara, podrías hacer que nos dejan entrar tenemos que comprar un par de cosas antes de continuar nuestro viaje.-Pidió el rubio con la manos juntas y haciendo asentir a su amigo que diciéndole un par de cosas a los guardas les dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias Gaara_san, sin usted no habrían dejado entrar a Naruto.-Dijo el Uzumaki mayor al pelirrojo que solo negó con una mano.

-No es problema, le debo mucho a Naruto por lo que una pequeñez como esta no es nada, ahora si me disculpáis tengo una reunión con mis hermanos pero me gustaría que esta noche cenarais con nosotros si podéis.-Propuso el joven de Suna haciendo asentir a los dos hermanos antes de marcharse.

-Me cae bien, ¿como os conocisteis?-Preguntó el pelirrojo al ojiazul y mientras avanzaban por las calles de la villa oculta entre la arena recibía de su hermano una vivida narración de todo lo ocurrido durante los exámenes chunnin donde se conocieron.

La primera parada de los dos Uzumakis fue una tienda ropa donde Naruto por fin dejaría atrás su atuendo naranja. En la tienda el rubio se probó un montón de ropa mientras su hermano leía cierto libro de pastas naranjas ganándose miradas de odio puro de las chicas que había en la tienda. Después de casi 2 horas el rubio por fin encontró cual seria su nuevo equipamiento.

-¿Tu como lo ves Hitomi_chan?-Preguntó el rubio mientras se miraba en el espejo del probador.

**-Estas genial Naruto_kun, esa ropa te sienta genial.-**Contestó la pelirroja antes de que Naruto saliese del probador e hiciese que su hermano mirase su nuevo "look".

Naruto ahora portaba en la frente una cinta roja con el símbolo del ying y el yang para que su pelo no le tapase la cara. Todavía tenia puesto el colgante que le regaló Tsunade pero ahora lo llevaba por encima de la ropa. En la parte superior vestía un kimono negro de artes marciales sin mangas, con los bordes de color rojo encima de una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro. En la parte inferior vestía unos pantalones negros con el porta kunais en el lado derecho y con un cinturón de hebilla en el que portaba a la espalda su bolsa ninja y unas botas negras con puntara de metal.

-*Largo silbido* Eso te queda genial hermanito, quien diría que tenias buen gusto para la ropa.-Dijo el pelirrojo apenado un poco al rubio mientras varias de las chicas en el local se lo comían con los ojos.

Menma pagó la ropa de su hermano y quemó su antigua ropa naranja antes de dirigirse a su próximo destino. Los dos hermanos llegaron a una viaja herrería, en uno de los extremos más alejados de la villa y que parecía abandonada.

-Nii_san, ¿de verdad que aquí venden espadas decentes? Parece que no haya venido nadie en años.-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la casa junto a su hermano.

-Aquí mismo me hicieron mi espada y te puedo asegurar que su dueño es de confianza y te podrá vender una buena espada.-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de llegar a la puerta y llamar dando un par de golpes y llamar a alguien llamado "Ryoku".

Cuando la puerta se abrió de dentro de la casa salió un hombre viejo, de cabellos blanco casi gris atado en una cola de caballo y con grandes cejas. En anciano vestía con ropa sencilla debajo de un delantal de trabajo. El anciano tenia una pipa bastante graden en la boca de la que pequeñas nubes de humo gris salia de cuando en cando. El rostro del hombre se iluminó cuando vio al sonriente pelirrojo delante suya.

-Cuanto tiempo Ryoku_jiji-Dijo Menma sin abandonar su sonrisa antes de recibir un golpe bastante fuerte de la pipa del hombre en su cabeza.

-Jeh, ¿después de tanto tiempo vienes aquí?. Pues que sepas que no pienso enseñarte mis maravillosas técnicas para forjar armas.-Dijo el anciano mientras Naruto veía como su hermano se sobaba la cabeza donde un gran chichón se empezaba formar.

-Ni que las quisiera viejo loco, he venido para comparte una espada para mi hermano menor, ¿joder pero de que mierda esta echa ese pipa?-Se preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza mientras el anciano dirigía una mirada al rubio que se tensó en el sitio.

-U-un placer Royku_san, soy Naruto Uzumaki.-Se presentó el rubio con sumo respeto ya que viendo el golpe que había recibido su hermano de parte del viejo sabia que a este no le gustaba que lo llamasen de forma irrespetuosa.

-Ya veo, venga entrad, esta misma mañana terminé un par de espadas.-Dijo el anciano antes de dejar pasar a su taller a los dos Uzumiki.

El sitio era bastante viejo, con muchas herramientas por todos lados y con el olor a metal impregnado en el aire. El viejo se acercó a una mesa y en ella puso las espadas que tenia en ese momento a su disposición. La primera era una nodachi de mango negro y filo brillante con una vaina de color blanco, la segunda era una katana tradicional, con el mango de color azul añil, de hoja plateada y vaina morada pero ninguna de estas le llamó tanto la atención al rubio como las ultimas. Eran un par de espadas gemelas, una de ella era un par de cm más larga que la otra. La más larga tenia el mango de color rojo rubí y la vaina de color azul hielo y la más corta tenia los colores invertidos, azul hielo el mango y rojo rubi la vaina.

Naruto llevó sus manos a las espadas gemelas y las agarró, eran bastante ligeras y no podía negar que el gustaba bastante la pinta que tenían por lo que no lo dudó ni un instante.-Me quedo con estas Ryoku_san.-

-Jeh, tienes buen ojo para las espadas chaval, esas espadas están echas de una aleación muy ligera pero resistente a la vez, espero que las cuides bien.-Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa y haciendo asentir al rubio que envainó sus nuevas espadas en las vainas y las colocó a ambas en el costado derecho de su cintura.

-¿Cuanto serán las espadas Ryoku?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su cartera pero el viejo solo negó con la cabeza.

-No necesito tu dinero mocoso, ya deberías de saber que yo no vendo espadas solo las hago y se las doy a quien me de la real gana, ahora ¡FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-Gritó el viejo antes de que Menma y Naruto salieran corriendo de la casa donde el viejo solo sonreía mientras miraba una vieja foto en la que se le veía a el mucho más joven junto a un hombre de barba blanca y algo calvo.-(Por lo visto tu pupilo ya ha encontrado a quien entrenar Yama, estoy seguro que estés donde estés te de bebes de sentir muy orgulloso de el).-

-Maldito viejo loco, no ha cambiado nada desde que lo vine a visitar con Yamamoto_sensei hace años.-Decía el ojivioleta mientras caminaba junto a su hermano por las calles de la cuidad y en el horizonte el sol ya se empezaba a poner tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado.

-Pues a mi me ha caído bien, me recordaba un poco a Sarutobi_jiji incluso tenia una pipa como el jeje.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que se le pegó a su hermano.

-Si, no es mala persona, solo esta algo loco pero bueno, ahora tendremos que encontrar donde viven tus amigos para cenar con ellos, ¿alguna idea de donde pueden vivir?.-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin tener la mínima idea de donde podrían viví los hermanos Sabaku.

-Ni idea, habrá que preguntar por ahí.-Dijo el rubio con nada de preocupación en su voz mientras seguía caminado por las calles de Suna junto a su hermano.

La noche llegó a al mundo y después de varias horas buscando los dos hermanos al fin lograron encontrar la casa de los hermanos Sabaku. Era una residencia bastante grande, no por nada eran los hijos del anterior Kazekage, bastante lujosa y con muchos muebles de aspecto caro. Menma conoció entonces a los otros dos Sabaku, el mayor de todos un chico que bestia una especie de traje negro y maquillaje, según el pintura de guerra pero que lo llevase puesto incluso por casa era algo raro en opinión de Menma, su nombre era Kakuro. La mediana era una chica rubia rubia con el pelo atado en 4 coletas en su espalda y de ojos verdes con una buena figura de nombre Temari.

-Sigo sin creerme que te echaran de la villa solo por que fracasaste en traer de vuelta a ese engreído Uchiha.-Comentó la rubia antes de llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca.

-Pues te recuerdo que cuando lo conocimos tu casi babeaste por el.-Dijo el chico del maquillaje solo para que un cuchillo le pasase a lado de una mejilla y recibiese una mirada de odio puro de su hermana.

-Son una familia bien avenida, ¿no crees?-Cuestionó Menma a su hermano mientras veían como el mayor de los Sabaku se escondía de tras de Gaara que solo tenia una gota en la nuca.

-Kankaru deja se usarme como escudo humano hay algo que tengo que hablar con Naruto y con Menma_san.-Dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor que asintió con la cabeza sabiendo bien de lo que quería hablar con los hermanos Uzumaki su hermano menor.

-¿De que quieres hablar Gaara?-Preguntó curioso el rubio antes de llevarse de beber un poco de agua.

-Veras Naruto, he estado hablando con algunos de nuestros superiores sobre vuestra condición de desterrados y me han dicho que si lo deseáis podéis uniros a la villa, por supuesto os tendrán que hacer un par de pruebas antes pero estoy seguro que todos en la villa os recibirán con los brazos abiertos.-Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo bastante a los Uzumaki que solo se miraron ante de sonreír un poco y que Naruto mirase a Gaara a los ojos.

-No quiero parecer descortés al rechazar esta oferta pero por ahora estoy feliz viajando con mi hermano, todavía hay mucho que quiero ver y conocer y para poder hacerlo tengo que seguir viajando.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo suspirar con resignación a los hermanos Sabaku, sinceramente eso dos hubiesen sido una gran incorporación a la villa sobretodo contando con la condición de jinchuriki de Naruto, pero bueno, que se le iba ha hacer.

-Por cierto Gaara_san me gustaría pediros un favor si es posible.-Dijo Menma llamando la atención de los sunanin.

-¿De que se trataría?-Preguntó el pelirrojo al mayor de los Uzumaki que solo sonrió un poco.

-Quería pediros si esta noche nos dejarían pasarla en su hogar y si mañana podemos usar algún campo de entrenamiento de la villa para entrenar.-Dijo el ojivioleta de forma serena y haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Gaara.

-No creo que haya ningún problema ademas me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos las habilidades del Ketsueki no furasshu (Destello de sangre).-Dijo el marionetista llamando la atención de Naruto y que Menma rascarse la nuca algo apenado.

-¿Que o quien es un Ketsueki no furansshu?-Preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza y asombrando bastante a los hermanos Sabaku ya que ellos pensaba que ya sabría eso.

-Es, por decirlo de alguna forma, mi mote, pero prefiero ser llamado Menma por mis conocidos y amigos.-Aclaro el pelirrojo haciendo asentir a su hermano que se preguntaba si el también podría tener un mote tan genial en el futuro.

La cena continuó con calma, hablaron sobre bastantes cosas antes de que los dos Uzumakis fueran llevados a la habitación de invitados. Era una habitación bastante bonita, con dos camas y un armario. Los dos Uzumakis nada más tocar las suaves y mullidas camas cayeron redondos al mundo de los sueños en el que Menma soñaba con una vida tranquila en donde vivía junto a cierta morena de ojos negros y el rubio, para su sorpresa, estaba en un gran desierto con un gran edificio delante suya.

-¿Donde demonios estoy?-Se preguntó a si mismo el rubio mientras el aire movía sus rubios cabellos y una bola de polvo pasaba por detrás suya sin dirección aparente.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por esta semana amigos. Bueno ahora por fin sabemos donde podrá conseguir el rubio más información sobre su recién descubierto doujutsu aun que para eso aun queda, espero que les haya gustado la elección que he hecho para el nuevo "look" de Naruto. No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que si les ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna duda o quieren hacerme una recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero con ansia sus reviews. También tengo que decir que desgraciadamente esta semana solo podré actualizar hoy ya que los hijos de put...que diga, encantadoras personas que son mis profesores, han decidido ponerme todos los exámenes y entrega de trabajos esta semana por lo que estaré hasta arriba de trabajo. Bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.**


End file.
